The Love of MANY Worlds
by Butt3RcUp18
Summary: What happens when the Malibu trio meet the Hogwarts trio! Who will fall in love with who? Who will fight for the one they love? May be a guest star here and there! Read to find out what happens!
1. On the way 2 Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hannah Montana, Harry Potter or The High School Musical Crew**

"_This is the story of how the Malibu trio met the Hogwarts trio and there might be a guest star or two!"_

_XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD_

_Robby Rays POV_

It all started when Miley's dad met Dumbledore.

"Hello I'm Robby Ray and I heard you run a school in London?" said Robby

"Ahhhh… I do it's called Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

"YEE DOGGY!!!' I yelled. ,"That's about as weird as Aunt Pearl wrestling a pig!"

"Who is Aunt Pearl?" asked Dumbledore.

"Never mind you wouldn't want to know anyways." I said relieved that I didn't have to explain.

"Ok so I've heard you have a daughter." said Dumbledore out of the blue.

"Yes I do, the greatest one in the world to maybe the best one of _Both Worlds._" I said trying to make a joke.

"Yes… well I also heard she has _The Best of Both Worlds _does she not." Dumbledore said as if he knew something.

"What in the world are you talkin' bout???" I had said confused.

"I'm only speaking the truth Billy Ray." Dumbledore had now said

"I think you got me confused with Billy Ray Cyrus and my daughter "Miley" (I had put air quotes around Miley's name.) confused with Hannah Montana!" I even yelled at him and most people don't yell at Dumbledore.

"Robby please don't yell you'll wake up Ms. Montana and your son Jackson; you do have a son don't you? Robby Ray?"

I just stood there dumbfounded. He had known I was Billy Ray Cyrus and Miley was Hannah Montana. Yes but how did he know? I thought to myself.

_XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX_

_Miley's POV _

Mmmmmmm… that was a great night. The night before I had so much fun with Lily we had gone to a concert one of my concerts. As you all know I'm Hannah Montana and I'm getting ready to go down stairs and eat breakfast.

"DADDY!!!!" I yelled while walking down the stairs. When I had gotten there, my eyes met some old guys eyes he looked old fashioned. Then my dad said,

"Miles your going to go to a school named Hogwarts ok darling." I stared at my dad and yelled confused,

"BUT DADDY WHAT ABOUT LILY AND OLIVER!?!?!"

" Well sweetie they can go too if you want them to. Just go ask them and tell them that it'll be in London. Which means out of country shopping." my dad had said to me as if I was joking.

_XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD_

_Lily's POV_

I was just hanging out at Rico's Shack when Miley had came up to me and asked,

"Lily, would you like to go to a school out of the country with me????"

I just stared at her as if she was joking but then her face looked serious. To serious to be joking around so i just had said very slowly,

"M-I-L-E-Y i-s th-ere some-thing wr-ong"

"No, there isn't and stop talking so slowly ok. At least there'll be out of the country shopping." Miley had tried to joke.

Oliver had just gotten here and I had told him, he was just as surprised as I was. He had the exact same look he did on his face when he found out Miley was Hannah Montana.

"Miley what about Hannah Montana???" Oliver had asked Miley trying to give her good reason why she should stay.

"Well I guess I'll just say Hannah's on vacation." Miley said as if she had already planned it out.

I had called my mom and she didn't really care if I went or not and same with Oliver his parents just said one less mouth to feed. I kind of felt bad for Oliver that his parents were giving him reasons to go and they had also told Oliver, at least there'll be more girls there and they might like you son.

"Cheer up Oliver at least they tell you the truth not like my parents" I said trying to lighten him up.

"So are you guys going or not????" Miley asked tired of waiting for us to answer.

"I'll go" I said not really wanting to go.

"Yeah, sure I'll go too." said Oliver sounding even happier then he was 2 minutes ago.

So I guess everyone's going at least we'll get away from Amber and Ashley.

_XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD_

_Oliver's POV_

We're on the Hogwart's Express Train right now. It's kind of boring just sitting here, in silent so I just had to break the silence by saying,

"Boy, am I hungry!"

It had actually worked because they ended up laughing at me. Which isn't what I expected, I had expected them to start talking. Right when Miley was about to say something three strangers walked in, there were two boys and a girl. The girl kind of had a twinkle in her eye with bushy brown hair, she looked beautiful with the light behind her. The other boys were funny looking one of them had black messy hair, and the other one had red hair and freckles. They stood there, then the girl had said,

"Can we sit here, all the others are full"

"Sure you guys can" Miley and Lily said at the exact same time.

Well I guess my parents were right about one thing... THE GIRLS!!!!!! The food is good here too, especially the chocolate frogs!!!

_XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD_

_Harry's POV_

Well I guess I'm stuck here with another Ron, this kid eats as much as Ron. I guess this'll just have to-

"Hi I'm Miley and you are?"

I was interrupted by a cute freckled looking girl who is now staring at me. Oh i forgot she just asked me a question.

"I-I-I'm Potter Harry I mean Harry Potter, sorry I have alot on my mind right now." I had said

"Like what?" she had asked

"Well school you know, if like-like anything has changed and um... well i guess that's about it." I had told her

"Yeah really that sure is a bundle." she had said with sarcasm in her voice

I had just made a fool of myself I think I should just probably talk to Ron. Pretend I forgot something I had to tell him.

_XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD_

_Hermione's POV_

Oh my gosh I'm over here just trying to study and Ron and Oliver whatever that bafoons name is. They're over there stuffing there faces with chocolate frogs and other things I didn't even knew existed. But that boy is cute I remember the first time I saw Ronald I thought he was cute but now I don't really like him only as a friend though. This guy it's different the way I feel about him, the twinkle in his- wait should guys have twinkles in there eyes. Oh well I have to get back to studying.

_XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD_

_Ron's POV_

MMMMMMMMMM... this chocolate frog is so delicious!!! Except that guy over there Oliver keeps eating my candy. I'm gonna rip his throat out.

_XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD_

_Vanessa's POV_

Oh no I can't find anywhere to sit and I have to find one in less then two minutes. I liked East High better then this, at least I didn't have to ride a train to my school but, hey at least I get a dorm or maybe have to share one. Oh look one more seat left over there.

"Excuse me, but all the other booths are filled can I sit in here?" I had asked all six of them

"Yes sure you can we always have room for more new friends!" A weird brown curled hair girl had said

"Thanks" I said

I had sat down next to two boys eating like crazy. One was kind of cute. He probably has a girlfriend though oh well.

_XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD_

**Sorry this chapter isn't so long please review. I'm kind of new at this so tell me what you think give me some ideas. Guess who Vanessa Hudgen's think is cute. I know who but can you guess????**


	2. New School New Love New Problems

**Disclaimer- I don't own Hannah Montana, Harry Potter, or High School Musical**

_I hope you guys like this story I'm trying to think of ideas please R & R! Give some ideas if you want._

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Miley's POV _

Well, I guess we're finally here at Hogwarts I had thought to myself. Lily had came up to me and said, more like yelled,

"MILEY LOOK AT THOSE TWO GUYS, THEY CLONED THEMSELVES OH MY GOSH!!!!!"

"Lily they didn't clone themselves they're twins! They look like that boy Ron, maybe they're related?" I stated

"Yeah let's go ask him!" Lily said

We went to go see if they were related but we got interrupted by another red head.

" Hi I'm Ginny." she said happily

"Uh.. I'm Miley and this is Lily, uh... you look like those two guys back there and like Ron." I had told her

"Yes they're all my brothers I have 6 of them" she said very calmly

"Wow and I thought Jackson was hard to handle" I said

"Who's Jackson?' Ginny said confused"

"Never mind." I said annoyed

I guess me and Lily don't have to go ask ron anything so I'll go check my dormitory.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Ron's POV_

I'm looking for that girl I just don't know-

"Hi" a girl who came around the corner had said

"I was just going over to that place with the place and uh.. well you know." I had said nervously

"Well can I go to that place with you? I'm Vanessa by the way I sat next to you on the train you and that other guy, you guys were eating all that stuff" Vanessa had said

"Well I wasn't actually going anywhere I was just going for a walk or something outside" I said nervously

"Well, can i walk with you?" she said very cute

" No, you can't I need to go alone ok." I had said kind of harsh

"Ok if you don't like me then you could have just said so" Vanessa yelled and ran away crying

I screwed up bigtime, well maybe I didn't wait i'm talking to myself again, I like talking to myself it's actually kind of nice I can open up to myself. Maybe she would need a shoulder to cry on. Wait I'm the one who made her cry so I shouldn't go.

"Ron!" Harry yelled

Oh crap talk to myself later.

"Ron I need some help, you know that Miley girl well, I'm thinking of asking her out and I just don't know how." Harry had said helpless

"I don't know Harry I just made a girl I don't even know cry, because she thinks I don't like her but I do" I confessed

"You should go talk to her Ron forget about me I'll be fine ok" Harry said sadly

"Thanks Harry I'll help you later" I said while running

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Hermione's POV _

I'm about to enter the dormitory but I hear someone crying in there I walk in and see tears running down her face.

"Uh.. hi i'm Hermione we sat in the same booth on the train. Uh.. what's wrong??" I had asked her not really wanting to know

I sat next to her while comforting her, and she had finally said,

"It's this guy I tried to be friends with him and he lied to me just because he doesn't like me!!" the crying girl had said

"Who is this guy??? What's your name??" I asked curiously

"I don't know I think his name is Ron. My names Vanessa to answer your question" Vanessa said

I wiped the tears off her face and comforted her more and thought to myself it's always Ron not knowing what he does or who he hurts. If only I could get my hands on him I would knock some senses into him.Oh great speak of the devil Ron just came in.

"Hermione can I have a moment with Vanessa" Ron asked sadly but confused

"To do what, hurt her again" I yelled at him madly even though I barely knew the girl

"No Hermione, this is none of your bussiness anyways I didn't mean to make her cry I was nervous." Ron said angrily

"Where were you going anyways?" a teary eyed girl had said

"I was just out looking for you and where your dormitory was because, I really like you Vanessa" Ron said

Those were the last words spoken that night and I was glad I had fell asleep with Vanessa. She seemed like a nice person to hang with, I hope she likes too study!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Well that's it for now I know it's a really short chapter sorry my brother was annoying me so I couldn't really think! R & R and give me some ideas!! Thank you!**


	3. Problem Solved!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Hannah Montana Harry Potter or the High School Musical Crew**

_Please R & R Sorry for the last short chapter I'll try to write more. My brother was annoying me so I made a few mistakes!_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Vanessa's POV_

I'm glad I made a new friend. She helped me last night I would have stayed up longer last night, but Hermione protected me I barely even know her though. I can't believe classes start next week. We get a week to get comfortable to this place then, we start school. That's the part I hate! Tonight's the sorting hat night so I'm sleeping in a dorm of undecided classmates. Except for Hermione, she's in Gryffindor. So are Ron and Harry, last night Ron had said he really liked me! I just couldn't say anything back to him, but the unusual thing was he wasn't looking at me while he said it he was looking at Hermione as if he liked her not me. another one of his lies. Oh wait Hermione's waking up, time to play a little trick on her.

"Good morning sunshine!" I told her as if we were a married couple

"What did you just call me?" she asked confused with rage

"I called you sunshine because you are your my one and only!" I told her trying so hard not to laugh

"Wait, we're not... you know" she asked

"No, I just wanted to say good morning to my one and only friend so far" I told her laughing

She just stared at me, looking furious then started laughing at what I just said I wonder what I said that was so funny that she finds it amusing.

"What did I say something funny??" I asked even more confused

"No, let's just get ready and go down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast" she said with a smile

We got dressed, went down stairs and he was waiting there for me. He was actually waiting down the stairs for me!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Hermione's POV_

Well, this morning was going great until Ronald showed up and Vanessa didn't like it at all she was confused, happy, sad, and mad all at the same time I wonder what's on her mind. Ronald just keeps following us I think I should stay by Vanessa's side all day today. So, Ronald won't hurt her again, hopefully! Well got to go eat breakfast with that bafoon Oliver and everyone else.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Oliver's POV_

Oh great here she comes I hope she doesn't think I'm a dork, because I'm not I just like to eat!

"Good morning Harry, Ginny, Miley, Lily, Fred, George, and Oliver." she had said so happily as if she just found the cure for cancer

"Good morning" everyone said at once

"Gooo monind" I said all messed up with food in my mouth because I was to late to say it with everyone else.

"Yes, gooo to you to Oliver." she said staring at me

I just made a huge bafoon out of myself!!!! I hope she doesn't think I'm a bafoon!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Everyone on the sorting hats POV_

Sorting Hat- Stewart Miley, Oken Oliver, Truscott Lily, Hudgens Vanessa! The hat had yelled for them to come up

Miley- Oh great first one nooo!!!

Oliver- Look nice Hermione's watching.

Lily- Who's that guy smiling at me with bleach blonde hair he is cute!!!

Vanessa- Not slytherin not slytherin!!!

Hat- AAAHHH... Stewart such bravery so much secrets to be told. But mostly bravery! GRYFFINDOR

Miley-YES YES!!!

Hat- Oken you don't have any thoughts except for ahhh.. a girl you like who is Hermione? Forget I asked GRYFFINDOR

Oliver- YES WITH HERMIONE!!!!!

Hat- Truscott.. you have doubts of coming here ahh.. but you'd risk anything for your friends. GRYFFINDOR

Lily- I was kind of hoping I would be with that bleach blonde hair guy!

Hat- Hudgens... you have sacrificed many things to be here. Your first night was not your best night ahh.. pain tears and hope!!! Slytherin or Gryffindor??

You have more amount of bravery then anyone I've ever known but you have tons of fears! GRYFFINDOR

Vanessa- YES NOT SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorting night ended happily many more students got sorted.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Harry's POV_

I have to get my enough courage to ask Miley out. I can't, I can. Here she comes now. Right moment we're all alone.

"Miley can I ask you something?" I asked her

"Sure, anything I have to ask you something too!" she said excitedly

"Well... Miley do you maybe want to...go-

"GO OUT WITH YOU!!!! I'D LOVE TO HARRY!" she finished my sentence for me

Then I smiled and she gave me a nice long kiss. Ron came in and said,

"Bloody hell Harry people walk through here go snog in your room, or at least where I can't see you!"

"Shut up Ron, just because you have problems with a certain girl! Don't take it out on me!" I yell at him

"Ok, fine but have you seen Vanessa?" he asked glumly

"Yeah, I have she's in the library studying with Hermione." Miley interrupted

"Thanks" he said harsh then left

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Hermione's POV _

Studying is always good for the soul and I'm glad Vanessa likes to study to. Other wise I would be alone in this dark corner, maybe I should ask her advice on Oliver. She looks like she knows alot about them, not trying to sound rude..

"So, I noticed Ron hasn't come up to you since this morning at breakfast, you think he got the message to stay away from you. Or he'll get a piece of my mind!" I had told her

"No I haven't noticed Hermione but thanks for bringing the subject, about boys up. You and Oliver both look like you like each other?" Vanessa had told me

"No I have no clue what your- okay maybe he is a little- no alot- no I do like him now stop staring at me like that it bothers me, now I'm going to have dreams about your stares!" I told her acting childishly

"Nice to know someone's dreaming about me!" Vanessa said

"I bet Ron dreams about you all the time, you just don't know it!" I said trying to lighten the mood

"Yeah speaking of Ron here he comes" Vanessa said wile watching a red haired figure walking towards us

"Hello Hermione, Vanessa if you would except my offer can we talk about what happened tomorrow night while taking a nice walk!" Ron had suggested

"Ron she doesn't just forgives you in one night-

"Sure, I'd love to go Ron!" she said happily

They were just staring at each other and smiling when I said,

"I'm going to bed, are you coming Vanessa?" I asked very mad

"Oh sorry Hermione yes I'm coming. Bye Ron see you tomorrow at seven, don't be late!" Vanessa had yelled to Ron

"I won't don't worry!!! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" he yelled back

That night I could not fall asleep right away, with to much things on my mind. Maybe I should ask Oliver out, he might surprise me and say yes! Yes now I can sleep because when I sleep the night will go by faster for tomorrow awaits!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**I hope you enjoyed my nice chapter not so long but it'll just have to stay! If you like it Review it if you don't still review it! Remember if you get bad reviews, take it as a compliment that this person took the time to read your story and even had the time to review it!!! R & R PLEASE!!! Give me some ideas of what should happen next!**


	4. Short chapter The hookup and the hurt

**Disclaimer- don't own: HM/HP/HSM**

_I hope you like my story! R & R!_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Draco's POV (yes he has one to)_

Last night was a great night. I saw the most beautiful girl ever. Her name is Lily Truscott. I really like her and she really likes me to!

I'm about to go ask her out when I heard an annoying voice yelling after me,

"Draco, DRACO!" Pansy Parkingson yelled louder and louder

"Go away Parkingson." I asked her

"But Drac-

"** I SAID LEAVE PARKINGSON! NOW, NO ONE CARES ABOUT THE NEWS YOU HAVE TO GIVE SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" **I had yelled even louder

The young girls face started was being stained by the tears falling down her face then she yelled, louder then me, **"DRACO IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID SO, INSTEAD OF SCREAMING IT TO ME IN MY FACE!" **She had yelled back at me while crying and running. I hadn't known I hurt her so much by not even talking to her- no, I have to get to Lily. I thought while running. Everything is finally going to go good. All night was a very bad night for me. I had came into the library to find Lily with Fed, I had yelled very tired, "gasp Lily would you gasp you like to go out with gasp me tomorrow gasp night?" I asked her.

"Draco I already promised Fred but maybe another time sorry!" she said very calm not even caring that I was out of breath.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Hermione's POV _

Okay here I go very slowly and elegantly. There he is eating AGAIN! Okay time to ask him,

"Oliver would you like to go-

"GO OUT WITH YOU I'D LOVE TO E'MIONE" he interrupted with a mouth full of chocolate frogs

I sat next to him grabbed a chocolate frog and ate it while watching him. He looked over at me a couple of times and smiled. we spend that night covered in chocolate and laughing all night getting a few complaints from some near by people. It was actually pretty nice.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**I just wanted to get those two couples out of the way for any questions so this is a short chapter but a nice one too. **

**R & R! I will not update if you don't review, so this stories life depends on the fans!**

**Next Chapter Preview: I am trying get at least everyone to end up getting a little hurt and looking comfort in the wrong person and making a mistake! Just keep reviewing if you want to find out!**


	5. Sweet Mistakes!

**Disclaimer: I don't own HM/HP/HSM okie dokie making it clear**

_I've been writing alot and the same font got boring!! please leave some reviews only 3 so far NOOOOO----- OOOOO!!!_

_This time I'll try to write more! He He sorry!_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Miley's POV_

Well last night me and Harry had the most incredible time ever! I'm about to go tell Lily, Hermione, Ginny, and Vanessa EVERYTHING!

"Hey everyone, good morning!" I told them happily, they could tell I had a great time.

"MILEY!!! Tell us everything, then you Vanessa, then Mione, and last me Lily" Lily said as if she organized everything

But there was something wrong one person had not gone on a date last night, it was Ginny, she looked sad and mad that Lily didn't say sorry for not mentioning her.

"Well Lily since Ginny stayed here, let's ask her first." I said suggestively

"I SLEPT! THERE YOU HAPPY!" Ginny said annoyed

I knew i had made things worse between us since her and Harry liked each other, until I came along. I remember asking her if it was cool if I go out with Harry, she had said it was more then cool it was great. She had said we made a good couple, I said not as cute as you two were. I could tell she had started to cry, I heard her. I should have gone to comfort her but instead I just left with Harry, me and Harry were the reason she was crying, but for some reason I just felt like it wasn't the right thing to help her because when I'm with Harry he understands me more then anyone, even Lily!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Ginny's POV _

Well this is just great everyone's talking of how great it was going out with the worst guys ever Harry, Ron, Fred, and Oliver. The probably worst dates ever! Oh great here comes Dean, I'll try to look happy SMILE SMILE SMILE!! They're all laughing should I be laughing too. Wait Dean's looking, "HA HA SO FUNNY." I said even though I didn't know what they were really talking about. "Ginny it wasn't that funny" Mione told me so I wouldn't get embarrassed, "Thanks Mione" I told her while Dean was still watching. Trying to be the tough girl that I am, I finally got the nerve to go up to Dean, he just said, "You need something Ginny" i stared into his eyes then wanted to make him look bad and feel the pain that I was feeling when we broke up. I just said, "Why are you watching me from- then I stopped myself I didn't want the one I loved to feel pain so I finished my sentence differently, "Why are you watching me from afar... just come up to me and kiss me already.. because I still love you to, and I know you want us to be together again."

"What are you-

He stopped because a little red haired girl pulled him down towards her and gave him a long and special kiss!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Ron's POV_

Look at those two kids over there snogging... ha, wait that's my little sister. She grows up so fast, but not to fast. Before I knew it I was yelling at Dean he had just said,

"Bloody hell Ron, she came up to me and snogged me. Yes, i do love your sister and when we broke up that was a mistake Ron!" Dean had yelled at me

"Whatever Dean. Ginny you be up in your dormitory by curfew, I don't want you getting in trouble because of this mistake you made." I yelled furiously at her not knowing that everyone was watching us

" No, Ron it was not a mistake **I LOVE HIM **Ron and you have to get that through your head." she yelled at me with tears falling down her cheeks.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Vanessa's POV_

Wow I didn't know Ron was so over-protective. Imagine if I just try to talk to Oliver and he gets mad. Well only one way to find out.

"Ron leave your sister alone and come over here and sit with me, we can study together and maybe I might even give you something." I said that to him with a wink at the end.

" Ok I'm coming. I don't see what she even sees in him, he's so mean and rude. He once even hurt Ginny it was awful! So... instead of studying can go to the part where you give me something!" he had said excitedly

"Yeah sure" I said happily

I leaned forward and we snogged for a **VERY** long time. We waited a while before we could talk, because we had to get some oxygen!!!

"Ron, can I ask you something important?" I asked nervously

"Sure anything babe." he said with a grin across his face

"Ron, will you be my boyfriend???!!!???!!!" I said with my eyes shut tight and fingers crossed.

"BLOODY HELL YEAH!!" he said excitedly then kissed me once more before we went to bed.

Wow, Ron my boyfriend, he's so cut, nice, funny, over-protective, and has a great smile! Tomorrow I have to tell everyone. Hey, tomorrow we're going to Hogsmeade maybe me and Ron could go on a second date maybe we could go like a double date but not just two couples Mile & Harry, Hermione & Oliver, Lily & whoever goes with her probably Fred, and Ginny & Dean!!!!! Tomorrows going to ROCK!!!! Everything's going so perfect now that Ginny has Dean!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Hermione's POV_

Still three in the morning I can't get Oliver out of my head. I keep imagining him eating and well here's the story.

**Hermione's Dream**

I wake up in a room I'm not familiar with and I walk into the kitchen, a very nice one to. I'm so happy this is brilliant! Then the worst part of my dream, he's just sitting there old and fat eating and eating not stopping to say good morning so then I said,

"Good morning, whoever you are?!?!" I say confused

"Gooo monind." the man said

Then in my head imagine the first morning of Hogwarts in the Great Hall. I was walking with Vanessa and I had said good morning to everyone, they all said good morning to me to all at the same time. Except for one, late person who was stuffing there face the same way the old, fat guy was doing on that couch. Then Oliver had said gooo monind. I thought it was cute so I had said goo to you to and we fell in love. I was still staring at the old, fat guy on the couch stuffing his face. I would go up to him and grab some pizza he had on the couch and it was the last piece of food on the table. He watched me eat the pizza then licked his lips and came towards me. He's always about to eat me at the end when I wake up.

**End of Hermione's Dream**

Vanessa just got in the room, wow she's sneaky because her and Ron passed curfew along time ago!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter I tried to make it longer then my others just give me ideas if you have any!! thanks!**


	6. In a wet situation

**Disclaimer: You know the drill! )**

_I hope you like my story so far please review and in your review if you want to, you could add some ideas or something you want to happen. I might use your idea only if you want me to! ;) _

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Lily's POV _

Wow I'm beat, I just want to go to my bed and fall back asleep. To bad tonight is the night we go to Hogsmeade I really don't feel like going but I have to because Fred wants me to go. We're going out with everyone else, but I usually like it when me and Fred are by our selves. This is also nice, because when me and Fred get nervous we just don't talk at all. Going to wake Miley up, well I'm actually going to wake up all the girls before they end up sleeping in. Here I go,

"**MILEY, HERMIONE, VANESSA, GINNY, AND EVERYONE ELSE IT'S ALREADY ELEVEN THIRTY WAKE UP BEFORE THEY LEAVE YOU GUYS AND I'M GOING TO BE THE ONLY ONE THAT GOES!!!!" **I yelled at them all.

They still weren't listening, I got mad grabbed out my wand and did some water spell Fred had taught me, which caused clouds to form and make it rain and **HARD **to. Ha everyone's awake. I hope they like waking up like that every morning!

"Lily, what happened?" asked Hermione

"Well let's just say you guys need the storm!" I said not getting what I had said.

"Lily I'm going to get you!!!!" yelled Miley but not clearly because her mouth was dripping with water.

Just when Miley had gotten up to chase me they guys walked in and started laughing.

"Bloody hell Lily did you do all this? That's how I taught you!" laughed Fred with a huge smile on his face.

"This isn't funny Fred, you guys the girls are all wet we need to help them dry- Harry had seen that Miley was wearing a sexy little night gown, that was now see through. "Miley, you look, wow!" Harry had said.

"I look what wet?" Miley asked madly, "Lily I'm going to get you we're all going to get you. You do know that don't you Lily."

"Ahhh… yes I know Miley, I know." I said with a huge smile on my face to match with Fred's.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Ron's POV_

Wow I didn't know how beautiful Vanessa looked in a tank and some short shorts, while she's wet. Ha wet. Well if I was wet and my boyfrie- I mean girlfriend was right there, what would I want her to do. While I was just sitting there on my bed. Maybe bring me a towel yeah going to get a towel, here they are walking towards her. Wow I didn't know how much I loved myself. Well, almost there talk to myself later.

" Hey, babe here's a towel." I said while she was still in shock of what had just happened.

"Thanks, Ron I wanted to know if you're really ok with us having to go on a date with almost everyone. You know and not getting some alone time." she had asked me

"Yes, I'm alright with that, as long as I get to be with you I'll be just fine babe, and one more night with you and chocolate I'll gain way over then 10 pounds." I said laughing. She had started to laugh with me. I loved these moments between us.

"Ron, ummm.. Baby there's something I have to tell you." she said, this time being serious.

"Sure, anything." I had told her

"Ron I know I've only known you for a week and one day, but I think I… **LOVE YOU! **Ron, it's ok if you end up dumping me but I just wanted to let my true feelings and everything, because I don't want to keep secrets from you Ron." Vanessa had said going on and on.

"Well Ron as you can-

"Shhhh.. Don't say another word I get it and **I LOVE YOU TOO!"**I had told her

With that I grabbed her tightly not trying to lose my grip because of her wet clothes. Now I have to go because Lily has to dry everything up with a spell of hers and all the girls, including mine have to get ready. I had given her one more kiss not wanting to leave. But I was forced to by Ginny.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Fred's POV (yes we have to include good old Fred)_

Wow I can't believe what Lily had done everyone was talking about it during breakfast, except Lily kept quiet. So I decided to bring on the charm.

"Oh sweet Lily pad of mine" I had told her

"Yes, what do you need?" she had said very glum.

"What's wrong the apple of my eye, the love of my life, the moisture that keeps my skin looking baby soft." I said jokingly and meaning it. She started to laugh a little bit. "Why are you laughing sweet Lily that is but a poem for you." I told her

"Really that's so sweet!" she said

"I know, I know." I said proudly. George hadn't spoken to me ever since I had gotten with Lily. I don't seem to know or care why.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Harry's POV_

I feel really bad for what had happened to the girls in that dormitory. They must've wished they had woken up earlier then Lily. Here comes Miley still looking beautiful as always.

"Hello Miley, are you alright from this morning?" I asked her

"Yeah, except it took me so long just to straighten my hair, because my wand was broken." she said sadly

"In half?" I asked confused

"No it wouldn't work for me, plus I didn't know any spells on how to straighten hair. Sorry I'm so late Harry!" Miley had told me

We all sat in silent during breakfast wondering what was going to happen once we got to Hogsmeade. Especially, since all the girls were mad at Lily. The only person that would talk to Lily was Fred of course! This is the most I've ever seen Fred happy, but ever since they started dating Fred hasn't been hanging out with George lately. No one has seen George around lately. I wonder where he has gotten to. Maybe hanging out with Luna or Neville.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**JUST WANTING EVERYONE 2 KNOW I'M TRYING AS HARD AS I CAN 2 MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER. PLEASE REVIEW AND FOR THE SEVENTH BOOK I WANT IT AND I HEARD FRED DIES R.I.P. FRED WEASLY!!!!!! **


	7. Comfort in the wrong hands!

**Disclaimer: You know the drill!**

_Thank you to all the people that read and reviewed my story! I have nothing else to do so, for everyone that keeps wanting to know what appens next here we go!_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Lily's POV_

I had just woken up because I was going to get some sleep before we had left, when my owl comes in with a note and it says,

_**Dear Lily, **_

_**I hope when you get this your in a good mood. Well it's almost that time of year Christmas. I hope you have a merry Christmas! Right now I want to feel your touch on my skin. I want to hear your voice whisper in my ear. I want you to love me, like I loved you. I want you to hurt like I was hurting. I **__**wish**__** fairytales were true because of you. Would you have saved my heart, and not have broken it in two? I really like you Lily!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Hurt and Depressed**_

Awww... that was so... SWEET! who would write it to me? Why is Fred hurt and depressed? Is it because of me? What did I do that was so bad? Well I'll just have to find out then don't I.

"Fred, why did you write this you could have told me. Instead of having to go through all this trouble?!?!?" I had told him with a little tear in my eye. The poem was kind of touching.

"Wait, what letter? I didn't write any letter! Lily someone YOU must have hurt send this to you for a reason. But the queston is why? he had told me truthfully

So if it wasn't Fred it had to be- yes he's the only one.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Ron's POV_

I was just sitting in the common room, waiting for Vanessa to finish changing. She took forever and she had told me it'll only be a sec. Like I was thinking to myself I was just sitting there when Lavender had came up to me and handed me a slip of paper. I read it, it had read,

Dear Won-Won,

I never stopped loving you, just to let you know, I had just stopped showing it. I hope you could take me back?

Circle which ever you want and give the note back to me.

YES NO

Love,

Lavendar

Well there's a surprise you would have never expected! time to write her back. Wait, not now Vanessa's coming. Wow she looks so HOT and GORGEOUS!

"Hey Ron, you don't think I'm over doing it to much do you?" she asked me as we walked down to the Great Hall.

"No babe your beautiful!" I told her making her blush.

"Thanks, Ron I feel as if there's something wrong but what? she asked

"I want to tell you the truth but, I just can't." I told her

"Ron, the night I asked you out I told you I don't want to keep secrets from you. So why are you keeping secrets from me? I'll understand just tell me!" she tried to calm down.

"Then the truth must come out then. When I was waiting for you while you were getting ready Lavendar gave me this note." I told her truthfully, "Which is why I've been acting so weird." I said wile she read the note

"So what ae you going to put down Ron yes or no?" she asked me as if I wasn't thinking of choosing no.

"I was going to put down no babe because I love you!"

"-Cough, Cough- Sorry Ron but I'm allergic to BULLSHIT!" she yelled at me louder.

**"OR WERE YOU GOING TO PUT DOWN NO SO YOU COULD DUMP ME FOR HERMIONE! I SAW THE WAY YOU LOOKED AT HER THAT NIGHT WHEN WE BUMPED INTO EACH OTHER THE FIRST NIGHT WE GOTTEN HERE! SO STOP WITH ALL YOUR BULLSHIT RON," **she had yelled at me which hurt inside.

" I wasn't and it's not bullshit I truely do love you Vanessa!" I told her quietly since everyone was staring at her after she had yell so loudly, "Ron I think I should stay here tonight, tell everyone else I just don't feel well and I told you to go on without me ok bye!" she had told me more calm this time. Then walked away I didn't want to go after her because then that would mean more yelling and screaming and hurting.

Ron's answer to the letter:

Dear Won-Won,

I never stopped loving you, just to let you know, I had just stopped showing it. I hope you could take me back?

Circle which ever you want and give the note back to me.

(YES ) NO

Love,

Lavendar

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Draco's POV (he's not out of the story. he has to have one to)_

I was walking by the Great Hall all hurt and depressed. When a familiar face came running towards the door, she was crying, it was that one girl in my potions class Vanessa. I had stopped her and hugged her tightly in my grasp. All I said was, " Everythings going to be ok now." I had walked her into her portrait hole and we had sat down to talk. We were the only ones there all the Gryffindors had gone to Hogsmeade.

"Draco, why do you care if I'm hurt and depressed?" she asked me with tears running down her cheeks. She looked beautiful when her makeup wasn't smeared. She had been wearing a nice short skirt, with a red shirt and a matching belt and shoes. I had answered her question I had said, "because I feel the same way about somebody, I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all."

"Wow, Draco you're everything a girl needs in a man." she had told Draco with a smile!

With that being said Draco leaned forward and kissed her, she had kissed him back and for privacy they had gone to the head boys room and were snogging. Until the tension between them got to hot and that night was a night to remember for both of them. They had done it, they had great hot sex.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Everyone elses night went really bad the girls got food poisning and they had to go back to Hogwarts early. On there walk home they thought they should rest and look at the stars, but that only led them to trouble a pack of wolves were there to. Apparentley they don't like it if you lay on there resting spot. They had to outrun them, which they did. They all got home safely and thought they'd find Vanessa in her bed asleep by now since as Ron told them she was sick with something. What they didn't know was for the best.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Yes I've been trying to write more and more in a chapter I hope you all like this one. I bet you didn't think that was going to happen please give me some reviews!!!! Thanx!!!**


	8. The really bad truth!

**Disclaimer: You know the drill!**

_Hope you like the story so far! Sorry it took me so long to update! OMG! Yes I soooo----____ooo went there with Vanessa and Draco! Keep reading to find out what happens next!_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Miley's POV_

Ohhh… I can't believe what happened yesterday. I should have stayed home with Vanessa. I wonder why she's still not in her bed. Ron said she was sick; she's probably in the hospital wing. I'll ask Harry if he wants to come with me.

"HARRY!" I yelled while on my way to the boys' dormitory, "HAR- I was about to yell but I saw two familiar people on the common rooms couch.

"LILY! RON! GET OFF OF EACH OTHER!!" I had yelled at them making sure no one, especially not Fred was around.

They had woken up and looked at each other, then Lily had fell off of him.

"Miley, I can explain. He was telling me what happened between him and Vanessa. Then we just got into the moment." Lily had explained to me.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Vanessa's POV _

Where am I and why do my eyes hurt, and so does my heart. Why don't I feel right here who's his bleach blonde haired person? Maybe if I wake them up.

"Hey, you wake up. Who are- DRACO!!?" I was very surprised.

"What am I doing here with a mud-blood?" yelled Draco confused

"Who you calling mud-blood, I was adopted. So, I don't even know who my parents are. I was adopted when I was a baby. Never really wanted to look up who my parents were. Only my grandma!" I had yelled at him.

I had noticed the twinkle in his eyes, maybe, just maybe, he could be the one. Well let me explain it to you. Before my granny was killed by some powerful wizard she had told me, "Look for the one darling, he will have twinkles in his eyes like two stars, his hair the color of a fruit, and he'd do anything to be with you!" That's what she told me, while I was holding her in my arms, but I was ten. It was sad to just watch her die in my arms like that.

"Draco I should get going!" I said while putting on my clothes. I could tell he was mad and confused at the same time.

"Wait, no, don't go! I need you!" Draco yelled at me.

"No, Draco I have to go now!" I yelled back.

"But, you're the only one that gets me. Not Lily and not Pansy!" Draco yelled even more louder.

I just ran out mad. I didn't realize I had no shoes on, until George came by and asked me where my shoes are. But I kept running with tears now falling down my face. I ran into the portrait hole and fell to my knees when I got in. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a blurry guy with glasses. I could tell it was Harry. I didn't really care who saw me like this.

"Vanessa, are you alright?" he asked very nicely.

"Harry, me and Draco- last night- in his dormitory." I tried to say while I was out of breathe.

"Wait, don't tell me you and Draco did the wild thang!" Harry said disgusted.

"Yes Harry we did do the wild thang!" I yelled and more tears came running down my face.

"WOW! GROSS! What in the bloody hell were you thinking? First, you now Ron!" Harry started saying.

"What do you mean, now Ron!? Harry what happened with Ron?" I asked clutching at my heart.

"Oh, right. Well this morning Miley came looking for me and found Lily on top of Ron!" Harry explained

The only thing on my mind was, how could he? But, then I remembered what I had done with Draco.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Hermione's POV _

I can't believe Miley found Lily with Ron. I wonder where Vanessa was all night and all morning, look there she is and Harry's comforting her.

"Hey, Vanessa what's wrong?" I asked. Then Harry explained everything to me. I was confused and mad that Draco would take advantage of her like that.

"I -sniffle- I'm okay Hermione. I'll go get ready for the first day of classes.

I was waiting for her and she had came back downstairs and she looked like she wasn't even crying. She looked as good as new. We were heading down to potions. On our way we saw Ron walking with Harry. Ron looked really angry, Harry must have told him everything. I knew they shouldn't be alone together so I made sure to stay with her every single minute of her day.

" Hermione, could I have a moment with Vanessa?" asked Ron

Harry nudged me in the ribs, and so I had to leave by force. So I tried to watch them from behind the corner, but then Harry told me not to, so I left.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Ron's POV_

"I can't believe you cheated me Vanessa!?!?" I yelled at her

"You're the one who was about to say yes to Lavender. So, what was I supposed to do just go on a date with you while I was mad. He was there at a vulnerable time. Ron I didn't know what I was doing!!!" Vanessa told me truthfully.

"Well me and Lily didn't do anything, she just fell asleep on top of me ok Vanessa, we didn't end up doing the wild thang!" I yelled at her. Both of us had tears trailing down our faces.

"**I'm sorry!!!" ** she yelled at me then ran off to potions.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Lily's POV_

"Miley, I didn't mean to fall asleep on him we didn't do anything!!!" I had told Miley.

Today was a very bas day. What's going to happen when I see Vanessa!?! I wonder what she's going to say off to class now.

Look at Fred he's so handsome, but I wonder if he knows about me and Ron. Vanessa keeps looking at me, Draco keeps looking at her, Ron keeps looking at Draco, and Hermione keeps looking at Ron. Probably so he wont make any contact with Vanessa.

Well I have to go study some potions stuff!! NO!!! I really don't want to take my eyes off of Fred but I have to!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Hope you're enjoying my story sorry again it took so long to update. Remember I wont update if you don't review!**


	9. Jealous Much!

**Disclaimer: You know the drill!!!**

_Sorry again for the late update!! Hope you like where I'm going with this story!! Yes!!! I got the new Harry Potter book, well my sis bought it but she let me read it!!!! I'm reading it right now!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

_Harry's POV _

How can Vanessa and Ron keep going on like this, we're still in potions. Snapes talking about some potion, I'm really not listening. I'll get Hermione's notes and copy them.

"Ahhh… Mr. Potter, do you have the page number for this potion?" Snape asked me.

"What potion? Oh right… The one on the board… Sorry Professor Snape." I just kept going on and on.

"Stop, Mr. Potter, stop making a fool out of yourself. For not knowing, 25 points from Gryffindor!" he had yelled.

Great now I don't know where we're at and I lost points for Gryffindor! What am I going to-

"Harry, page 452." Vanessa had whispered to me I had noticed she had a scar on her forehead just like I did. At first I thought my parents could have had another child. Then I thought they would have mentioned it in the daily prophet; did they mention it? I'll have to go check after potions.

"Vanessa, -psp- Vanessa." she had looked over to where I sat, "What's the name of your parents?" I asked her, but she just shrugged.

-Potions is Over-

"Vanessa! Vanessa!" I had yelled after her. She had stopped to wait for me I could tell Malfoy was trying to talk to her but she just ignored him and came walking towards me. There was a little bit of jealousy in Malfoys eyes.

"Hey Harry, you need something?" she asked me smiling for the first time today.

"Uh.. Yeah… can I ask you a personal question?" I told her while she was confused.

"Sure, well let's get to the common room because I have to pick some things up for study hall." she told me happily, "Okay let's go!" I told her with a wide smile on my face.

-Study Hall-

"So, what did you need to ask me Harry?" she asked me knowing Ron was watching us carefully.

"Well, I wanted to know a few things so I'll ask you all of them. Where'd you get your scar? The one on your forehead. What are the names of your parents? The ones that gave you birth. Do you know if you had any siblings or family? Are they still alive today?" I asked her so many questions. Her eyes were now wide and her mouth had dropped.

"I'll tell you everything Harry! Well, everything I know. Let's see.. My scar.. I think it's a birthmark. It's been there since I was born my now dead granny had told me. Umm… My birth parents I never found out. I always have flashbacks of me and another baby sitting there watching my mother die. Then the wizard that killed my mom comes toward me and-

"The person comes towards you and the other baby then whoever this person is raises there wand and then chant the killing curse but then coming from you and that baby a blinding flash of light and the flashback ends right!?" I had interrupted her but finished her sentence for her.

"Harry how'd you know my flashback?" she asked me freaked out

"Well, truth is I have the same flashback. I also have the same scar as you." I told her while showing her my scar.

"Harry maybe we could be…" she said not finishing her sentence just staring blankly at me. Then she just hugged me and yelled, "Harry I love you so much!!" I stared at her confused not knowing why she did this, "you know as a brother silly" Ron had heard all this and had yelled,

"**All right Harry get off of her, she's already been taken advantage of! NOW GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER HARRY!!!" **Ron had yelled at me like he's never yelled before!

"Look Ron, I know how it looks but it's not like that I love her and all but only as a sister you see we were talking and well let me explain it to you!" I told him smiling. Hoping she really was my sister.

I explained everything to Ron he just kept looking at me like I was crazy. Then at Vanessa, to see how we resemble each other, "I don't see the resemblance?!?!" Ron had said angrily and confused all at the same time.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

_Hermione's POV _

Where is Vanessa; I saw her going towards the portrait hole with Harry. Where are they? I'll go get some books and head towards the great hall for study hall, maybe Oliver's there too. I was on my way when I saw Fred and Lily cuddling. I thought it wasn't right how Vanessa and Ron were going through so much and they were right there problem free, just cuddling. So I decided to do the right thing.

"Hey, Fred, Lily. Well Fred has Lily told you what happened between her and Ron!" I told him coldly.

"What happened Lily?" Fred asked her

I couldn't help but break the silence between them, "Lily and Ron had gotten too much into the moment last night while they lied on that very couch. "Picture Lily on top of your little brother Ron." I had definitely broken the silence. Fred just kept cursing under his breathe and then Lily yelled,

"I just fell asleep on top of him, we didn't do anything else Fred I swear! Who are you going to believe Hermione or me??" Lily asked

I decided not to wait for his answer I just left out of the portrait hole and yelled, "Coming Fred!?" he got up while staring at Lily. We went to the Great Hall.

-Study Hall-

There they were Harry, Vanessa, and Ron examining them as if they just committed a crime. When Fred and I got there Vanessa was yelling at us,

"You guys, Harry's my brother! He's my brother! The only family I have left Hermione!!!! Right after my granny died when I was ten!!"

I was shocked and so was everyone else around them and us! Without noticing Fred had left running and tackling Ron while yelling she's mine! I wonder what Fred saw in Lily. She was nice and all but all she wanted to do was party. She had also flirted a lot with Oliver who was eating a snack at the table with Miley across the table her eyes watching Fred and Ron, while watching Harry, Vanessa, and Ron. I ignored them and there little stories of how Harry knew Vanessa's flashbacks as one of his own. I sat with Oliver to scared to grab his food because of the dream I had about him so I just said,

"Nice weather we're having right Ollie?" I called him by his nickname.

"Yeah it's gweat fo kwidditch." he said with a mouthful of chocolate frogs. I just started laughing at him.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

_Vanessa's POV_

I can't believe Harry and me might be brother and sisters. I was trying to pry Fred off of Ron while yelling, "Stop Fred, I love him!" then George came and tried to pull him off of what was left of their poor bleeding little brother. I just yelled even more louder, this time I felt as if I had grown more muscles, I grabbed Fred pulled him off of Ron while yelling,

"**GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM NOW!! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!!! I SAID NOW!!!! I LOVE HIM WAY TO MUCH!!!" **I said not even thinking before yelling.

I was face to face with Ron and his bleeding face. He was trying to speak then he finally said, "You still love me?" Madam Pomfrye was running into the room when the last words I told Ron were,

" It's not up to me anymore if you want me in your life. You'll find a way to put me there." I gotten up from his beaten body so Madam Pomfrye could take him I could feel everyone watching me as I walked out confidently. For the last words I had told Ron were those I was saving for the right moment. For the right guy. I was now alone in the girls dormitory. On my way I had seen Lily in the library behind a book. A very large book I decided to wait until tomorrow to check on Ron right now I needed some time alone. Especially since, I had tons of homework. I wonder if that wizard that killed my granny, was actually trying to kill me? Like my granny always said, "Life is not measured by the number of breathes we take. But by the number of moments the take our breathes away." I will always remember that saying, through my whole life. It was the best saying I heard in all of my life. [SO FAR

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Wow nice huh? Still trying so hard to make these chapters longer. Please review and tell me what you think. Remember, you don't review, I don't update! Did you like that little so far thing I put for the end I got it off the Simpson's Movie that movies hilarious. Yes I'm reading the new Harry Potter book!!! Yay for me!!! So far the story is GREAT!!!!!! Well see ya love all the people who love my story!!!**


	10. Karaoke Night!

**Disclaimer: You know the Drill! I don't own the songs Hannah and Vanessa do. But if I did I wouldn't be here. I'd be in Hollywood with Rupert Grint!**

_I hope you all like were I'm going with the story!_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Miley's POV_

I can't believe they're doing karaoke at Hogwarts. I'm so going to blow everyone else off the stage! Especially Vanessa who keeps bragging of how great her songs going to be and that she wrote it her self! Ha! Whatever! She says she's dedicating it to Ron. Probably to Malfoy, but still I shouldn't use being Hannah as an advantage. Then I could pretend Hannah was invited and go up there as Hannah! No, because Harry is going to want me to sing with him! Oh, look a note from Dumbledore.

_Dear Ms. Montana,_

_I'm inviting you and whomever you want to bring to karaoke night. At Hogwarts, please I hope you do come. You'll be surprised by how much fans you have in the magic world._

_Thanks so much,_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Wizard man say what? Wait, I just can't believe that they know I'm Hannah Montana!?!? I have to tell Lily!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Oliver's POV _

I couldn't believe it that Dumbledore knows Miley's Hannah Montana. I wonder if he's told anyone I'll ask Lily since Miley went up to talk to Dumbledore.

"Hey Lily, does anyone besides Dumbledore know in the wizarding world?" I had whispered in her ear because Hermione was sitting right next to me and Fred was sitting next to Lily. Apparently, they've gotten back together.

"I have no clue, maybe a couple of people might know. But you might never know who Miley tells.

Then we could tell Hermione was writing with Fred about something, and out of nowhere they both had said at the same time,

"Ollie/Lily Pad, we need to talk to you guys." they said at the exact same time.

"Sure!" Lily and I said at the same time with smiles on our faces, but Fred and Hermione had serious faces on.

-Fred and Lily's conversation-

"Lily, I-I- I don't want you to talk to Oliver anymore because, well because you two have some sort of a connection that we don't so we need to break that connection so we could make connections." Fred told Lily with concerns in his eyes.

"But- the- and- its Hermione isn't it she told you to say all this didn't she? How could you have listened to her? Why? Answer me please!" Lily had yelled at Fred.

There was silence between them and then Lily got up, slapped him, and grabbed Oliver. Then yelled at Hermione and Fred, "If me and Oliver can't be friends then we can't be what we are. Oliver is like a brother to me. I would never cheat on you Fred; you should know that if you truly loved me!" Lily had yelled at Fred then pulled me by my arm to go look for Vanessa or someone we actually knew.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Harry's POV_

I wonder where Miley is. She's probably up talking to Dumbledore. I had seen her heading up there, but not wanting to stop her in case she was in a bad mood. Look there's Vanessa; she's probably heading to the hospital wing. I'll go accompany her.

"Hey! Vanessa, wait up!" I yelled after her, Malfoy was watching from around the corner. I went up to her and hugged her, knowing Malfoy was thinking wrong.

"Uh… Harry… last I checked you were with Miley, right?" Vanessa asked freaking out.

"You're probably my sister, so why shouldn't I hug you?" I shot back

"I don't know I was heading towards breakfast?!' she had told me.

"Why aren't you up with Ron in the hospital wing?" I asked her

"Why aren't you, huh Harry?" she had asked me reversing the question on me.

"I was going to come see if you were heading up there. I thought you needed company." I told her, not very truthfully.

"Well, Harry you could go up there and I'll be your company. Ok Harry." she told me with an innocent smile.

"Ok if you insist!" I told her half laughing

We had just gotten up to the hospital wing; we had sneaked a few chocolate frogs up for Ron. He was just laying there reading one of his schoolbooks. When Ron said unexpectedly, I want to put you right next to me, as my girlfriend again. I suppose he was talking to Vanessa. So I just sat in one of the chairs around is bed.

"Vanessa?" Ron said

"Yes you need something Ron? Oh, yes, I sneaked up some chocolate frogs for you." she told him with her hand now digging in her bag.

"It's a'ight Vanessa the only thing I want right now is you. Vanessa I truly do love you and it's not bullshit.

"I believe you Ron. I- I- I love you too!" she yelled and ran up to his bed and snogged him.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Important Information_

Ron had gotten out of the hospital wing three days later, the night of karaoke night. He was always watching Vanessa's every move making sure she made no contact with Malfoy. Fred and Hermione kept trying to talk to Oliver and Lily but they always end up being ignored. Harry still didn't know where Miley had gone that morning when she was on her way up to see Dumbledore.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Lily's POV_

Wow, three days without talking to Fred I kind of miss him. However, Vanessa and I are still friends. She believed me that Ron and I did nothing together. Nevertheless, since me and her are friends Hermione won't even look at her when she asks Hermione if she wanted to go to the library and study. I can't wait for tonight. It's a Saturday I'm so tired. I had to listen to Vanessa and Miley practice there singing last night. Try to imagine two people screaming LA LA LA LA LA LA LAAAAA! Then one of them would yell how horrible they sounded. They would get in a huge argument.

"Lily, Lily, are you awake. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I could hear Hermione saying, but I ignored her. I got up and woke Miley up and we both helped each other get ready. Ginny helped Vanessa get ready.

"Lily do you think I should really outshine her?" Miley asked me very serious.

"If you want her to embarrass herself. But Hananh Montana is going to have to be there and Harry wants to sing a duet.

"Good luck Miley!" Ginny and Vanessa said at the same time while heading out the door.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Ron's POV_

Wow! She's so beautiful I mean just look at her. I wonder if she's singing tonight. Oh, I have to go now. Talk to me later!

"Wow! You're so- hot! I mean beautiful! GORGEOUS!" I stuttered

"Oh shut it Ron!" said Ginny

Vanessa just ran towards me and hugged me tightly while kissing me. We were going towards the great hall for karaoke. There was a whole bunch of people, waiting to watch the Gryffindors sing.

- 37 minutes later in the Great Hall-

First up on the list is a surprising guest star… HANNAH MONTANA!!! Everyone was cheering for her. You have to admit she was hot, but the only girl for me is Vanessa. Hannah had just gone up on stage and started singing one of her songs.

_You get the limo out front. Hot styles every shoe every color. Now when your famous it could be kind of fun. It's really you if no one ever discovers. _

She had gone on and on until she said it was time for her to leave; when Dumbledore said I insist you sit right here. You may never know how much talent there is at Hogwarts. Then she said you have no idea!

Then Dumbledore announced the next singer: Vanessa Anne Hudgens!

Before she left she told me this ones for you!

She had started singing:

"_Hey, everyone I just wanted to say before I sing that this song is dedicated to Ron, and to all those couples out there who're making a mistake by not being with each other. So I hope this song changes your mind." Vanessa said before she sang. Then Fred and Lily looked at each other. Oliver and Hermione did the same thing._

_[Intro  
Ha Ha!  
You all need to get ready to hear  
The unbelievable,  
Indescribable  
Vanessa Hudgens.  
Baby V!_

(Baby Come Back)

Everyday, I try to play, another game  
But my heart can't take it.  
I try to find, another boy,  
But all the while, I can't face it.  
Why do I miss you so much?  
I wanna stop this hurt inside  
Oh baby please, give us one more try

(Baby Come Back)

I see you out with all your friends  
Laughin' it up as you pretend  
To have a good time, (good time)  
I know cause I'm living the same lie (same lie)  
So one of us has got to say  
We can't keep living this same way  
So I'll be the one  
Yeah I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again

Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)  
Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby Come Back)

I wanna call, but then I stall,  
Cause after all, I just couldn't take it  
Cause if your play was to push me away  
You know that day, my heart you'd break it (Baby Come Back)  
I know we made a mistake, (I do)  
Can't you stop your foolish pride (Oh no)  
And come back to me  
Let's try, Let's try, Let's try, Let's try it again

Baby Come back to me (Come Back)  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)  
Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby Come Back)

[Bridge:  
You know you miss your baby V  
And I can see that you think about me  
So why do you act like you don't care  
Like all this love between us isn't there  
I know that you're upset  
I know I did you wrong  
I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused  
But in the end it all comes down to just one thing,  
It's you and me  
So I sing

Baby Come Back!

Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby V!)  
Baby come back to me (Come Back)  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back  
(Baby Come Back!)  


She was great on stage the night went by fast and we all had a great night.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Fred's POV (Good old Fred R.I.P.)_

That song was incredible I have to talk to Hermione, "Hermione, I think we made a big mistake. We shouldn't try to split them up, we just need to spend more time with them." I had told Hermione and she agreed. We both grabbed Lily and Oliver and went outside. We explained everything, we said sorry and apologized. We were all happy, then Ron, Vanessa, and Harry but not Miley came and ruined it. We all grabbed each other and kissed on fireworks that George setup for us. There was one problem Harry was alone, he was just watching all of us kiss. We all went up stairs, got into our pj's and all sat in the Gryffindor common room for about twelve minutes. Then someone came walking in. It was Miley pulling off a Hannah Montana wig saying, "Being Hannah is so hard." she looked up saw all of us watching her and said, "Well, you know how people always want to dress up like the stars." she said shrugging.

"Miley, please tell me and the others the truth. Are you really Hannah Montana?" Harry said standing up and walking towards her.

"Yes, yes, I am just please don't tell anyone. I'm just trying to be a star but then I want to live a normal life. You know, no one coming up to you asking for autographs." Miley explained sitting down.

"Miley you could have told me I won't tell anyone. You know you can trust not just me but everyone in here." Harry told her hugging her.

"I-I- I'm sorry Harry." she told him crying a little.

They were just standing there. We all went up to sleep. Before that I asked Harry if he was mad at Miley for not telling him. He just laid in his bed and shrugged. That night was a night to remember!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, still trying to make my chapters longer and longer. Thanks for some of your reviews please try to review more. Thank you!!**


	11. Love isn't always what it seems to be!

**Disclaimer: You still know the drill! I don't own any of there songs if I did I'd be with Rupert Grint!!!! I may not be good with these spells and there names! Sorry!!!!! **

_Yes I finished reading the last book it was sad and great all at the same time but it was also long! Go read it NOW!!! GO!! Hurry, well read my story first!_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Miley's POV_

Wow last night was amazing. Now I have no more secrets! Yeah, I'm so proud of Harry for being so nice about it.

"Lily wake-

Wait am I thinking what I'm thinking, yes time for payback.

"_Aguamenti!" _right on her uniform.

"Oh yeah who's the boss now! Sweet niblets, I have to stop talking to myself." I had said to myself weird I know.

I'll wake everyone up, "**EVERYBODY WAKE-UP NOW!**" I yelled loud but not to loud to wake up Lily.

"We're awake! Okay Miley!" they all yelled at me throwing there pillows. I went to get ready and left to go see Harry.

"Good morning, how was your night? Did you dream about me?" I asked Harry, he looked mad with an envelope in his hand.

"My night was okay, but it's the dream I had. Well the news said you were going out with Jake Ryan, and there was no news on the break-up." Harry told me with a concerned face clutching even tighter to the envelope.

"Harry, we broke up months ago. I'm telling you the truth!" I told him looking at the envelope.

"Well your words are definitely different then his. This came in the mail for you. It's from him." Harry said, handing me the envelope.

-Jake's Letter-

_**Dear Miley or Hannah Montana , **_

_**I just wanted to say I miss you a lot, I wish you had still came to our school, I miss you a lot baby, you wouldn't know how much. I just want to kiss you again like I did before you left. Stay away from the boys. Oh and your dad says hi darling. But I'm the second guy next to your dad on the list of people you love! **_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Jake Ryan little x, big O, big X, little o**_

_**p.s. I truly do love you Miley, you know that. I hope you do. Well good-bye for now. See you for Christmas!**_

"Wow." I said whispering

"What do you think Miley, by the expression on your face I'm thinking you love it! Do you? Miley? Hello, Hannah, well good-bye then we're over. Thanks for telling me "ALL" your secrets." Harry said walking out on me.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Hermione's POV_

Oh my gosh I'm late, wait there's no classes today it's Sunday. I see Ginny, Vanessa, and Lily are still asleep time for revenge on Lily everyone will surely thank me!

"_Aguamenti." _I whispered at her uniform.

Yes, when she puts it on she well feel how wet we were. -evil smile-. Time to go to breakfast and see my little bafoon. I think I really like Oliver. Then I don't, weird.

-The Great Hall-

"Good morning everyone!" I said very cheery.

"Put a sock in it!" Miley yelled at me very angry, I noticed she wasn't sitting with Harry, Ron, Fred, or Oliver. I thought her and Oliver were friends. I thought wrong I guess.

"Well good morning my sweet heart. You really don't want to sit here, let's go sit over there." Oliver had directed me.

"Why can't we sit with Miley?" I asked.

"Well, because Big Daddy Oken says so now let's go! Come on chop, chop let's go Big Daddy Oken wants to sit over there, come on sweet heart. Why aren't you moving? Let's go Big Daddy Oken says we should sit over there!" Oliver said.

"Well Big Daddy Oken, I don't know how to put it but I hate jerks like you! That call your selves names like that and try to boss around there girlfriends. Also I don't care what Big Daddy Oken says, we're over! Oh, and you're not Big Daddy Oken! You're a **BAFOON!**" I told him grabbing some milk and pouring it over his head and sitting with Miley.

"Excuse me, big daddy can you moooove over there please and thank you." I said

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Vanessa's POV_

Oh I woke up late oh look Ginny and Lily are still asleep time for some revenge on Lily.

"_Aguamenti." _I said pointing to her uniform. Now it's going to be wet like our clothes were and it's all thanks to me. Time to get ready.

-The Great Hall-

"Good morn- whoa why is everyone separated?" I asked

"Because of Harry and Oliver!" Hermione yelled making sure Oliver and Harry could hear her.

"Okay, I'll just sit with you guys!" I said while sitting

"You know Ron's going to come over here to get you?" Miley said looking annoyed.

"What do you mean Miley?" I asked her.

Miley explained what happened between Harry and her. I was surprised he could be so mean. Well at least Ron's going to come fight for me. If he truly does love me, I guess.

"Well, we'll just wait for Ron to come and I'll settle things straight." I said.

"Okay Vanessa, what ever you say." said Hermione.

-12 minutes later-

"He's coming I know he will." I told them all.

-25 minutes later-

"Are you sure he's coming?" asked Miley.

"I'm sure, if he really does care for me." I told her.

-Soooo--àooo much later we couldn't keep track of time.-

-Zzzzz- Oh I guess I was just catching some z's, oh my gosh what time is it, I'll get out my- right phones don't work over here.

"You guys wake-up I think it's time to get ready for a girl's night out!" I yelled.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Ginny's POV_

Oh look Lily's still sleeping, time for revenge.

"_Aguamenti." _I whispered softly pointing my wand to her uniform.

She's going to be so soaked. Oh look here comes Hermione, Vanessa, and Miley.

"Hey you guys, guess what I did to Lily?" I asked them

"Guess what I did?" said Hermione

"No, guess what I did?" said Vanessa

"No, me." said Miley

"Fine all at the same time OK, ready, one, two, and three!"

"**I USED A WATER SPELL ON HER UNIFORM TO MAKE IT WET!" **we all yelled at the exact same time.

"WHAT" we all yelled together again

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Lily's POV_

Ha, they don't know it but every time they used there spell I put there uniform in the place of mine! I'm such a genius! Well, time to get ready for girls night out!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Harry's POV_

I can't believe Miley would lie to me like this, I remember when we use to take walks down here. Now it's just me. I miss her I truly do love her, but if she wants to be with a different guy I totally understand. I should go check on Ron, it was weird how he didn't go and get Vanessa.

"Hey Ron, so where's the girlfriend?" I asked him.

"I have no clue, I think she's mad at me though." Ron said finishing the lessons he was suppose to do on Friday.

"Why?" I asked

"Well, it's a stupid reason but I think it's maybe because I didn't go get her this morning. I didn't even say good morning and she was sleeping, waiting for me to go to her but I never went." Ron explained

"I'm sorry for getting you guys in all of this." I apologized

Then from the girl's dormitory they all came down not as pretty as Miley, but they were pretty.

"Harry, there she is Vanessa, she's up there in the sexy, pink, silky dress, and it probably fits on every single one of her curves ." Ron was imagining. He went up to her and said,

"Hey babe where are you guys going?"

"Away from you Gryffindor boys, except for George. He's been so nice to us and Fred is coming with Lily, wait why am I telling you this like you would care!" Vanessa said

"Why are you so mad?" Ron asked

"because you're a lousy boyfriend Ron! Are you happy! This morning you should have came and fought for me not just sat there with your buddies! I guess you truly don't care about me! When I told you it's not up to me to decide wether I'm in your life it's up to you to put me there. You told me you wanted me right next to you and I thought you meant it. When you said that it means you want me next to you wherever you go not just when you want me to be there!" she yelled

"Well, as long as you don't take Malfoy! Please! I'd do anything to be with you!" he yelled back

"That's not such a bad idea, maybe I will. Anything? Are you sure you didn't look like it this morning!?!? Hey Miley send someone to go get Malfoy! Thanks!" said Vanessa.

Ron was just staring at her and tears fell down both there faces, but they dare not look at each other. They knew if they did they would want to hug or kiss.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Vanessa's POV _

"Hey Draco!" I said eagerly.

"Hey, so you changed your mind on being with me?" Draco asked Vanessa looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love your eyes Draco!" I told him

"You love my eyes, well I love you!" Draco said

"_Dr-Drac-o are you for real?" I whispered in his ear._

"Yes, I am Vanessa." Draco whispered in my ear this time. Leaning in to kiss me but I backed away and said,

"Let's get going now shall we?!" I said blushing nervously.

"okay" he said confused.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Lily's POV_

I can't believe Fred and I are the only ones who stuck together. Tonight's going to rock, and we know not to go into that one place with all the bad sea food.

"Hey Lily, where do you want to go first?" asked Fred. We snuck away from the crowd.

"I don't know maybe that one night club?" I told him

"That's the only night club here so let's go, hey everyone else is going there to! We can all make new friends!" said Fred

"Okie Dokie, but I prefer we dance you know just us! You know together on the dance floor." I told him

"Oh I get it you want to grind with me!" he said

"Yeah sure let's go with that Fred now come on!" I yelled at him

We had finally finished dinner when we get to the club Vanessa's with Draco in a corner just talking with Hermione with them,

"Let's go over there Fred, with Vanessa and Hermione!" I told him

"Oh and don't forget Draco, he's there to." Fred had told me

"I kind of knew that Fred." I said

"sorry" Fred apologized for being so stupid

"Hey you guys!" I said

"Hey we were just talking about you in a good way right Hermione!" Vanessa said

"Yeah well I have to go and get more drinks." Hermione said leaving

"Hey Draco." I said

"Shut it mud-blood!" Draco said coldly

"Don't talk to her like that!" Vanessa yelled to Draco

"I can do whatever I feel like other mud-blood!" Draco yelled at Vanessa

"I'm not a mud-blood, I'm a pure-blood whatever Harry is, because I'm his sister separated from him after the death of our parents!" Vanessa yelled at Draco then slapped him and went running off crying

"That girl has and issue?!" said Draco confused

"Shut up Malfoy!" Fred and I said at the exact same time then we left with Hermione.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Vanessa's POV_

Well I guess I should get to bed since I have no boyfriend to cuddle with at night. Oh look there's Harry and Ron still sitting in the common room,

"Hey Harry, I had no fun tonight and it's all thanks to Draco he can be such a jerk!" I told Harry

"Yeah that's why we're not friends with him." said Harry

"Well I guess you're happy then Ron." I told Ron

"No I'm not because the only part of my life I was sure about was the life I shared with you." Ron had told me.

"Then push me up against a wall and kiss me like you mean it. You see I'm nothing to you Ron we could have made the world jealous. I put up a wall not to keep you out but to see if you cared enough to tear them down, but I guess like this morning you don't care. I just wanted to be the girl that you're scared to lose. The one where you can't walk away from knowing I'm mad at you, the one who can't fall asleep with out my voice being the last one you hear; the one you can't live without! Well I guess I'm going up to sleep goodnight Ron, goodnight Harry." I told them both before going up to bed.

I was all alone now in my pj's, I got on my knees and started praying to the lord,

"Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray for a man who's not a creep. One who's handsome, smart and strong. He's not afraid to admit when he's wrong. One who thinks before he speaks. When he promises to call, he doesn't wait six weeks. I pray that he is gainfully employed. Won't lose his cool when he's annoyed. Pulls out my chair and opens my door. Massages my back and begs to do more. Oh! Send me a man who will make love to my mind. Knows what to say when I ask "How fat is my behind?" One who'll make love till my body's a' itchin'. He brings ME a sandwich too, when he goes to the kitchen. I pray this man will love me to no end. And would never compare me to my best friend. Thank you in advance and now I'll just wait for I know you'll send him before it's too late. Amen

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Please review it would make me so much happy and if you want give me some ideas on the story because I have some for the next chapter but I don't think it's good just review please and thank you!**


	12. An Old Friend Visits

**Disclaimer- You know the drill! Still don't own there songs or anything except this story! If I owned a lot more things I'd be with Rupert Grint!!!! **

_Please leave more reviews!!!!!!! I know I made a mistake by not changing Vanessa's name but I forgot. So play along. Thanx!! _

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Ron's POV_

I'm guessing it's morning and I have to face the fact that last night I should have won Vanessa over but I didn't I just stood there watching her.

"Ron are you alright?" Harry asked me

"Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I said

"Well, because of last night." he told me in a whisper

"What about it?" I asked him while getting ready for the last week of classes before Christmas break.

"Well, since Vanessa just left you standing there." Harry said

"Harry, what about you and Miley?" I asked him

"Well, she lied to me and that's all there is to it. So drop it Ron." Harry yelled.

"Ok fine don't have to go and bloody yell at me." I told him

"You're right I shouldn't be mad at you, I should be mad at Miley." he said.

"Let's not do this breakfast thing again, ok Harry. Otherwise someone else is going to end up getting dumped like poor Oliver." I told him.

"Ok, I'll ask Miley if we could just be friends. What about you and your problems?" Harry said

"I've decided to write her a letter!" I said confidently

"Nice, what've you got so far?" asked Harry

"Well, here it is. Read it. It's ok if you say it's bad." I said handing him the letter.

-Ron's Letter-

_**Dear Vanessa, **_

_**I just wanted to say if you could come over for Christmas? Harry always comes over, usually he doesn't want to stay at your Uncle Vernon's house so he stays with me. You can bring anyone you would like! I wrote a little poem for you here it is. I'm not suppose to love you, I'm not supposed to care, I'm not supposed to live my life, wishing you were there, I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you do, I'm sorry I can't help myself, because I'm in love with you! There it is and yes I wrote it myself, so don't bloody think I didn't.**_

_**Love,**_

_** Ronald Weasley **_

-End of Ron's Letter-

"Wow Ron I didn't know you had it in you to write this poem. I think I should write one for Miley?!" said Harry.

"Go ahead, I need to send it." I said

I sent the letter and went down for breakfast.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Harry's POV_

Let's see where should I get started oh I have an idea.

-20 minutes later-

All done, time to send it to her!

-Girls dormitory-

_Miley's POV_

Oh look I got a letter!

_**Dear Miley,**_

_**I wrote you a poem here it is. Have you ever fallen in love, but knew they did not care? Have you ever felt like crying, but knew you'd get nowhere? Have you ever watched them walk away… not wanting them to go? And whispered I love you' softly…. Not wanting them to know? You cried all night in misery, and almost went insane, there's nothing in this world that causes so much pain. If I could choose between love and death, I think I'd rather die. Love is fun but it hurts too much and the price you pay is high. So I say don't fall in love, you'll be hurt before it's through. You see my friend I ought to know, I fell in love with you. I hope you'll come and hang as you say, with me and not your hottie of the year.**_

_**-Harry**_

-End of Harry's Letter-

"Wow, I didn't know I caused him this much pain. Sweet niblets! I'm doing it again-

"Miley why are you talking to yourself?" Vanessa said backing away with two letter in her hand.

-Back to Boy's Dormitory-

Well, I hope she likes it!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Vanessa's POV_

I got two letters, wow. Well time to read Ron's,

-Ron's Letter-

_**Dear Vanessa, **_

_**I just wanted to say if you could come over for Christmas? Harry always comes over, usually he doesn't want to stay at your Uncle Vernon's house so he stays with me. You can bring anyone you would like! I wrote a little poem for you here it is. I'm not suppose to love you, I'm not supposed to care, I'm not supposed to live my life, wishing you were there, I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you do, I'm sorry I can't help myself, because I'm in love with you! There it is and yes I wrote it myself, so don't bloody think I didn't.**_

_**Love,**_

_** Ronald Weasley **_

-End of Ron's Letter-

Wow I didn't know he had it in him. Well, time to read the second one. Oh, look it's from my mom.

-Mom's Letter-

_**Dear Vanessa,**_

_**I'm sorry sweetie, but me and your father will be out on a tour for Christmas. We sent you a present go look outside your window. Don't thank us. He wanted to come. Well love you sweet heart. Good-bye for now.**_

_**Love,**_

_** Ms. Hudgens**_

-End of Mom's Letter-

What does she mean out of the window, I'll go look. Oh my gosh.

"What are you doing out there TROY!" I yelled

"Well, I decided to come visit you for Christmas." Troy said.

"But- look, who told you to come. Was it my mom?" I asked but Miley came to the window and asked,

"Sweet mama! Who is that!?!"

"That's my ex-boyfriend. He still likes me though.

"Well, as long as he's single." said Miley

"So are you going to let me up?!?!" Troy yelled

"Yeah, go to the front door." I yelled back running down stairs.

On my way I saw Ron in the Great Hall and Harry with Oliver sitting in the common room. Then there he was. He came up to me and hugged me tightly and said,

"I missed you so much! Sharpay is still convinced that I like her, but you're the only girl for me."

"Look, Troy while I was here there was this guy I went out with him and I sort of have mixed feelings. I don't know whether or not we should go out. I rarely see you. But while you're here you can come and eat breakfast with us." I said.

"Yeah, come!" said Miley coming out of nowhere.

"Ok, if you want me to." Troy said

We went into the Great Hall and sat down with Ginny, Hermione, and Lily. Then Hermione said,

"Why does my uniform feel so wet. Lily is yours wet?" Hermione asked

"No, mines nice and dry." said Lily smiling evil.

"Mines wet too." I said

"Me too." said Miley and Ginny at the same time.

"Ha Ha, well here's the truth. Every time you guys did your little water spell I replaced my uniform with each one of yours. Yeah who's the boss now Miley!" she said

"Lily I'm so going to get you!" Miley yelled at Lily.

"Well that was mean. Are they always like this?" said Troy.

"Yeah." we all said at the same time.

Then Ron, Harry, Fred, Oliver, and George came walking in. They all sat down with us.

"Hey you I want you to meet and old friend of mine. His name is Troy we went to school together. I know you guys will be such great friends." I said switching places with him, so he could sit with all the guys.

"Hey, what's up?" said Fred and George at the same time.

"Hello nice to meet you, I see you've met my sister. We were separated at birth when our parents were killed." said Harry.

"Uhhh… hey. She's your sister. You never told me you had a brother." said Troy.

"I didn't know, I found out just this year when I started talking to him." I said.

"Yeah she doesn't have to bloody tell you everything." said Ron with a tone of jealousy in his voice.

"Ok thanks, I kind of know that." said Troy.

We all sat there awkwardly. No one said anything until classes started. I told Troy to just wait up in the common room.

"I don't know where it is." he said looking around.

"Oh right I'll show you." I said

"No, why can't Harry show you. You guys need to get to know each other." interrupted Ron.

"Yeah, that's a great idea Ron. Harry can show you." I said. He looked kind of sad.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Oliver's POV_

I think I should say sorry to Hermione about yesterday. It was kind of unfair to both of us. I pulled Hermione out of the crowd and said,

"Hermione look I'm sorry! You had the right to call me a bafoon. That was the least thing I wanted to be called but I deserved it. Please take me back. I really, really like you." I apologized.

"Look Oliver until you can prove to me there's a part of you worth keeping. I can't take you back." Hermione said sadly

"I see, well I'll try as hard as I can to win you back. I don't like you Hermione. I love you!" I said while walking away.

"Hey Fred, hey Lily. Please if you're going to do that go up to your room and also you're going to be late for class!" I said while running towards class.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Miley's POV_

How could I get lost. I know these hallways. Oh, there's potions,

"Late, again Ms. Stewart." said Snape

"Sorry, Professor Snape. It'll never happen again." I said

"55 points from Gryffindor." Snape said

"Sweet niblets, more points!" I said

"Miley, why are you talking to yourself?" asked Harry.

"I see you're still talking to me." I said

He just sat there still. We did everything Snape told us to do, he didn't know but me and Harry were talking about Christmas.

Finally classes are over. I can't believe tomorrow we leave for Christmas, I told Harry if he doesn't mind but I need to see my family for Christmas. He said it was alright, but I saw fear in his eyes.

"Hey Vanessa, where's your friend?" I asked

"Oh, Troy I think he's up in the common room with the rest of the guys. I think I'm going with Harry for Christmas but then I have to bring along Troy." Vanessa said confused, " oh I'll go ask Ron if it's okay if I bring him. Thanks Miley!" Vanessa said.

"OKAY NO PROBLEM! DON'T WORRY BOUT ME I'LL FIND SOMETHING TO DO." I yelled to her

"No, Miley come on!" Vanessa yelled back at me.

I went running towards her and I finally caught up to her.

"Ron, do you mind if I could bring Troy along. Because, I've decided to spend Christmas with you and Harry." Vanessa said

"Sure, I guess if he wants to come." Ron said

"Thank you so much Ron, you're the greatest!" Vanessa said while hugging him. They looked each other in the eye and just stood there for a while. Troy was turning the corner with Harry, when they kissed. Ron and Vanessa had just kissed.

"Sweet niblets, this is really bad." I said looking from them kissing to Troy just standing there looking shocked.

"Vanessa, what are you doing Troy is here to see you. Not you kissing someone else." said Harry

Then Troy went running off, and Vanessa went running after him.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Vanessa's POV_

Oh my gosh, I messed up so badly.

"Troy! Troy! Come back! I yelled while grabbing him. I forced him to turn around.

"What do you want?" he yelled at me.

"Look what's wrong with you? You just ran off like that." I asked him

"The truth is, I came down here to win you back. But I see that you already have someone." he told me.

"Troy, I didn't know. I'm sorry but I don't think we'll ever be together again. I have to much feelings for this guy and I think I'm going to keep coming to this school." I told him

"I understand, but at least could we spend today together and I'll leave tomorrow. Unless you want to come back to America with me." he said.

"As much as I want to, I can't. I'm sorry I have to spend Christmas with my brother and Ron." I said sadly.

"Ok, well if you want to spend today with your friends I'll leave today." he said walking away.

"No, Troy come back! I want to spend today with ALL my friends!" I said running up to him.

"Well, let's go then." he said smiling.

We raced back to everyone, with smiles on our faces. Everyone looked happy except for Ron. So I explained everything to him and to him and everyone else. Today ended happily well, for me. Harry and Miley worked out there problems. Miley's going to break-up with Jake and go with Harry. Oliver and Hermione weren't so good. Oliver kept trying so hard to impress Hermione but he kept making a fool out of him self. As for Lily and Fred, I don't think they'll ever get in a fight. They're to much like each other.

"Bye Troy!" were the last words spoken before we all went up to sleep.

Waiting to see what was going to happen during Christmas break.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Still trying to make these **

**chapters longer and longer. **

**Please review! I'll be really happy! Give me your thoughts on **

**The story PLZ!**


	13. AMERICANS!

**Disclaimer: if only….**

**Sorry… I haven't updated in a while…. Please forgive me gets on knees and begs for forgiveness please forgive me!**

_Blech_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Oh my gosh I can't believe I'm on my way to Ron's house. I just want to see his family and I can't believe Ron and his family would do this for me. I remember it like it was yesterday. Oh, wait it was yesterday.

-YESTERDAY- 

"_Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance so I believe that you and me should grab it while we can."_

"**Hello?"**

"_Hello Vanessa…"_

"**Who's this?"**

"_Right… you don't know me yet but this is Ronald's mother."_

"**Oh hello?"**

"_I've just called to ask if you'll be spending Christmas with your brother Harry?"_

"**Sure… if it's alright with you."**

"_Not a problem.. You can share a room with Ginny."_

"**Great! That's perfect thanks so much! Good-bye!"**

_-Click-_

**-Click-**

-BACK TO REALITY-

"Hey Harry you ready to go."

"Yes, ready when you are sis."

"Ah.. It feels so great for you to call me that."

"Thanks 'sis' a lot."

"Ok Harry you've worn it out now. Come here and give me a hug you stud muffin."

"I thought my life ended when my I mean our parents died and Sirius too."

"No Harry, sometimes when you think someone's gone.. They aren't, because finally when it's to late you realize that they've been right there the whole time."

"What?"

"Nothing I'm sort of a poet."

"Sort of? That was beautiful."

"Thanks Harry let's get going now."

"After you."

"No no… ladies first."

"HEY!"

"Sorry got to go!" Vanessa went off running.

"I'm going to get you!"

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"Could you say BORING!"

"Hey don't be rude I live here."

"Yeah, I noticed Ginny."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean, where's the fun, excitement, and…. BOYS!!!"

"Well the only boys here are those ugly red heads down there."

"Except for one of them."

"Oh, so you still like my brother?"

"NO! Ok only a little. Maybe a teensy bit. Ok a lot!"

"I knew it."

"WHAT?"

Suddenly the door burst opened.

"But soft! What light through yonder breaks wind!" Fred and George said simultaneously.

"They've been hanging out with Oliver way to much." said Ginny

"Yeah I know how hard is it to do this." Vanessa stands up and starts acting.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun! It is my lady; O! it is my love! O! That she knew she were. She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that? I am to bold. Tis not to me she speaks. See! How she leans her cheek upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek."

Vanessa is finished and now Ginny starts to play along.

"Ay me!"

"O! speak again, bright angel; for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven."

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father, and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet. Tis but thy name that is my enemy; what's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O! be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet."

"Vanessa? Ginny? Are you guys ok?" Now everyone was standing at the door watching the two girls get close and act.

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

Now everyone was getting scared and entertained, especially Ron. He like looking at Vanessa's serious face. He thought it was cute. Except that Vanessa was pretending to be a guy. But he didn't mind.

"What man art thou, that. Thus be screened in night, so stumblest on my counsel?"

They stopped and were looking at each other "wow your good but I was better." Ginny said

"Ok can we go eat dinner now?!?!" Fred asked.

"OH SORRY!" Ginny and Vanessa said at the same time.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"So Vanessa? Where do you live these days?"

"America with my parents. Well, the ones that adopted me."

"Americans! What retched beasts!"

"Mum?!" Ron tried to stop his mom. His mom was not very fond of Americans. She had a troubling past with them.

"What? Excuse me?! But not all Americans are beasts! As you call them."

"Yes! They're all animals! They don't care who they hurt along the way of there success."

"MUM!"

"So girl? Half American you be?"

"Yes but not by blood."

"Blood or by adoption still AMERICAN! I do not want an American in my house."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you invited me!"

"MUM SHUT IT! NOW! I LOVE HER!" Ron yelled.

"Dear boy you do not know what profanity you are speaking of."

"What? You what? Look as much as I enjoyed this I have to go."

Vanessa left and Harry was about to get up when Ron said,

"No, Harry let me."

Ron got up and went up stairs.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I'm not leaving London if that's what you want to know."

"Look! Like I said I love you!"

"Ron… Why did you hide? Why did you love me? Why did you care? Why did you want me? Why didn't you just leave? Why didn't you break my heart like the rest of them? I'm asking you these questions because I want to know… WHY?"

"I'll show you why."

Ron went running up to her and kissed her. When they broke away they looked each other in the eye.

"Ron? Why?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Yes, and I love you too."

They kissed again and fell asleep in her bed. Ron's mother went up to check on them and she was not very pleased either.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Blech…**

**Well that's my story and I'm stickin to it!**

**No reviews No updates!**

**Reviews ****J**


	14. Leaving!

**Disclaimer: I wish I had Rupert all to myself… .::Laughs in an evil way::.**

_Ok that lady has a problem or a temper! Don't forget to review!!!!_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

The next day Vanessa woke up first. She decide to leave before Ron woke. She got everything together then wrote a not that she left on top of Ron. She left, she didn't know where but she was leaving. She started singing.

_I'm leaving today_

_Living it, leaving it to change_

_Slowly drifting into a peaceful breeze_

_Tongue tied, twisted are all my memories_

_Celebrating a fantasy come true_

_Packing all my bags finally on the move_

_I'm leaving today_

_I'm living it, leaving it to change_

_As I'm driving I'm captured by the view_

_Of so much beauty, the road becomes my muse_

_The heat is rising and my head soars through the wind_

_Cool, calm, collective is a child that lost a thing_

_I'm leaving today_

_I'm living it, I'm leaving it to change_

_I'm leaving today_

_I'm living it, I'm leaving it to change_

_But somehow I'm missing_

_I think I really miss it _

_Don't walk away _

_And I'm feeling like I've never felt before_

_Turn down the memories of yesteryears and broken dreams_

_I'm free, finally free_

_Slowly drifting into a peaceful breeze_

_I'm leaving today_

_I'm living it, leaving it to change_

_See I'm leaving today_

_I'm living it, I'm leaving it to change_

_I'm leaving today (I'm leaving it to change)_

_Living it, I'm leaving it to change_

_Living it, leaving it_

_Said I'm living it, leaving it_

_Living it, leaving it to change _

_(I'm leaving it to change)_

_But somehow I miss it_

_I think I really miss it _

_One day…_

She started crying, she couldn't believe that she just left everything she loved and had.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Ron and found the note on his tummy. He read it.

-Note-

_Dear Ron,_

_I truly do love you like I said but I can't handle your mother she's just like my step father. I want to thank you for the poems you wrote to me, I think I'm going back to America. Where I belong. Here's a poem I wrote for you, _

_You took my breathe away…_

_Then my lips…_

_Next my heart…_

_Last my soul…_

_Now that there's nothing left to take. I'm safe now, from you, life, and love!_

_Love,_

_Nessa_

-End of note-

Ron was angry, they kissed and then she left. He didn't understand. He went to tell Harry and now they were on a mad search for her. His mom would make rude remarks like,

"I told you those Americans don't care who they hurt as long as they get what they want."

That made Ron even more angry. Did she leave him to go to that guy… _Troy?_ Ron usually understood these things, but now when it came to his problems and not Harry's he didn't know what to think anymore.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Vanessa was now on the next plane to America. She kept thinking at what the people at East High would say when she was back. She didn't even know what to say. At some point she thought she loved Troy but now she _thinks_ she loves Troy.

'Why am I so confused?' she asked herself.

The only thing that she hoped was that Ron, Harry, or any of them would come looking for her.

"Are these seats taken?"

"No."

She looked u p and she got the biggest shock of her life. She couldn't believe they were standing right in front of her.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Ha…. I'm not going to tell you who THEY were. That's why you need to come back and finish. If you can guess the song in this chapter the one that Vanessa sang I'll mention you in my story! So hurry and review! No cheating!!!! .::Grabs belt::. OR ELSE!!!!**


	15. U HAVE 2 OR I CAN'T!

**A/N- Ok people review and now! You guys need to guess what the song is or I can't writ the next chapter! So the life of this story is all up to you! revie and in your review tell me who wrote the song and what's the name of the song and it's not called leavin' today sorry soemone had already guessed that it was leavin' today and that's not the songs name. But you got the author right! Thumbs up!**


	16. Forever

**Disclaimer: I wonder…**

_Blech… no one guessed right but since Brianne got the author right, she wins. For those who want to know the answer was Christina A. and the song was Cruz. Now on with the story!_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Vanessa couldn't believe that the Jonas Brothers were standing right in front of her. They had sat down.

"Hey Nick where's your girlfriend Brianne?" Joe asked

"She had to use the powder room." Nick said with a British accent.

"Um… hi… I'm Vanessa."

"Oh… hi I'm Joe, this is Kevin, and that's Nick." said the one sitting closest to her.

"I love your music!"

"Doesn't everyone." Kevin said annoyed

"Well, I love it because they have so much emotion and lessons in just one song. My favorite is Hold On. I love that one, when I was going through trouble I listened to that song and I didn't give up I just held on. Just like I'm suppose to with Ron, I have to hold on and accept the fact that his mom may never like Americans."

"What?"

"Nothing I have to get off this plane."

"Nick I can't go! I have to stay but remember our hearts will bring us together if it was meant to be." Brianne said

"What?" Nick looked confused

"I can't, I have to stay. I'm sorry!" Brianne ran off the plane and Vanessa ran after her.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No. I don't know what to do anymore." Brianne said crying

"You can come with me."

"You'd do that even if you don't know me."

"Yeah, come on."

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"Ron give it up! You'll never see her again." Mrs. Weasley said

"No I will not mum, if it's meant to be I'll be with her no matter what! Someone once told me if I have a dream to hold onto it-"

"Even if it won't come true…" Mrs. Weasley finished for Ron

"Yeah, just like you told me, I'll never let go of this dream!"

"Now you really like this girl? Even after she left then came back then left. Why doesn't she save you the pain and leave forever."

"Because she knows deep down inside she still loves me."

"I guess not all Americans are bad."

"No mom only the guy that hurt you is. Just because one of them hurt you doesn't mean all of them will!" Ron ran out the kitchen and went to the front door. When he opened it, he got a surprise.

"Vanessa?"

"Yeah, it's me and my new friend." Brianne walked up to the door and was shocked.

"Ron?" Brianne said surprised

"Brianne?"

"You two know each other?" Vanessa asked confused.

"Know each other? Me and Ron dated for three years until I left to America."

"Nice to know." Vanessa said surprised while Ron just stood there

"FRED! GEORGE!" Ron yelled, when they got there they had said, "Brianne you're back!" they ran up to her and hugged her.

"You two go take her up to Ginny's room and get the sleeping bag out." Ron said looking down at his shoes.

"Ex-girlfriend? Wow!"

"Why'd you come back."

"Because I suddenly realized the one I love is you!"

"You just now realized it!" Ron yelled coldly

"Yeah, I don't care what your mom thinks!"

"Get out! You sicken me!"

"What?"

"You heard me! I don't care what you think anymore!"

"But- but- but I love you!"

"Yeah it took you a year to figure that out. Now you're back, just because you have nothing left. You're not going to use me like you did before! Just because you're Harry's sister doesn't mean you're anything like him! You both have your mothers eyes, but your nothing like your mother would want you to be! GET OUT!"

"Okay one, I'm not even in and two, I've been loving you, and three FYI me and Harry are more alike then you think. We both trust people that will hurt us in the end, and FOUR you never cared what I thought you love Hermione and you know it! Even if she is with Oliver, you're just jealous and you're to scared to admit that you're just using me to get what you want! Your mom was talking about you! When she said those things about Americans!"

"Vanessa."

"Good-night. Ron. Forever."

"What?"

"You don't want me in your life I'll leave! Oh, and if you can't get Hermione have fun using Brianne just to get to her!"

"I don't want Hermione, I want you!"

"You have a funny way of showing it!"

Ron ran up to her and kissed her. She deepened the kiss, what they didn't know is that Ron's mother was watching them.

"Not all Americans are bad, welcome to the family. Vanessa." Mrs. Weasley whispered before going up to bed.

"Ron… good-bye… forever… I meant it. I'll see you at school!" Vanessa went running off.

Ron was in shock that she left like that. He wanted to run but he was just frozen standing there. He'll get to see her. At school, but would she talk to him? He'll have to find out.

"Merry almost Christmas, Vanessa." he whispered before going inside.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**There it is my new chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the late update!! Please review!!!**


	17. Back to school

**Disclaimer: Somewhere out there someone wants to give me everything… but for now all I own is my story…**

_Yes my last chapter wasn't so long… I just didn't know what to write and now I do so… ENJOY AND REVIEW! P.s. I know phones don't work in the magical world but let's just make them work! Thanx!_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Winter break had just ended and the whole group was back together again. Harry and Miley made out by Hagrids because they "missed" each other. Of course Oliver was still trying to impress Hermione but just embarrassed himself, he even brought her a golden chain heart necklace. Which Hermione gave him a hug for! Ginny was lonely because her "man" went out so sea the world. As in he went to travel some parts of the ocean with his parents. Lily and Fred I don't even want to mention, they couldn't get their hands off of each other. George was alone but you could sometimes see him hanging out with Luna, Neville, or Brianne. Brianne had decided to go to Hogwarts to keep herself busy. As for Ron and Vanessa,

"Hey, Harry have you seen Vanessa?" a curious Ron asked.

"No, stop worrying she'll be here. Barely anyone's here yet anyways."

"I know, but the way she said forever it's as if she'll never come back."

"I know her, she will. She wouldn't just leave her new brother."

"You're not that new Harry. After ten minutes you get kind of boring." Ron said as if it was no big deal

"What? So Miley thinks I'm boring?" Harry was pacing back and forth

"Well, I didn't exactly say Miley, just some of your friends." Ron tried to explain

"I have to go!" Harry said walking out of the room quickly

"_Great." _Ron muttered under his breath

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"Hey Hermione! How art thou?" Ginny asked

"I'm good, I'm texting with Vanessa."

"Really? What'd she write?"

"Here see for yourself."

_-Text-_

_Hermy12- Hey where have u been? We're all waiting 4 u._

**Nessa45- Srry I don't think I'll b in class 2morrow. Who's waiting 4 me? **

_Hermy12- All of us! Especially RON! Oh & Oliver gave me this beautiful necklace! Why aren't u going 2 b in class 2morrow?_

**Nessa45- oh… I'll b there just no1's going 2 c me. Me & Ronny got n an argument! Send me a pic of this beautiful necklace!**

_Hermy12- ok wait! Why?_

_Sending…. (A/N find the link on my page.)_

_Hermy12- there! What do u think? Also __WHY???!!!???_

**Nessa45- WOW! LOL! It is BEAUTIFUL! Why don't you just forgive the boy already? No reason don't ask!**

_Hermy12- Bcuz I'm playing hard 2 get! ;p Shhh! Okie Dokie then! Srry!_

**Nessa45- ok I ****REALLY**** have to go and catch my flight!**

_Hermy12- Flight 2 what?_

**Nessa45- 2 London! DUH!**

_Hermy12- WTF! Ur in America!_

**Nessa45- Maybe! Ok I am I came 2 c Troy & check on things.**

_Hermy12- like what? What did u go check on?_

**Nessa45- Old friends and my mommy and daddy, but they weren't there! **

_Hermy12- k then just wanted 2 no! bye miss ya! _

**Nessa45- u have 2 go? Ok bye!!!**

_-End of text-_

"Wow! She went to America during Christmas break. Ron never told me that they got in a fight, I wonder what it was about? Oh, have you met Brianne yet?" Ginny said

"No, who's Brianne?"

"Ron's ex and Vanessa's new friend she met on the plane to America. Guess what? Vanessa actually met the Jonas Brothers!" Ginny said excited

"Really? The Jonas Brothers!?! I hope she got an autograph!"

"I know for me!"

"Ginny say what?"

"Stop hanging out with Miley! Ok Hermione!"

"Fine then."

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**I'm warning you there is M in here!**

"Fred… we… should… stop…" Lily said between breathes.

"No… I… love... You… to… much…" Fred also said between breathes

"Okay…" Lily said

Fred went from Lily's lips to her neck and started kissing her neck. He took her shirt off and started kissing her chest.

"Fred…"

Fred suddenly stopped and looked Lily in the eye, "do you want me to stop?"

"No I was just enjoying it." Lily said pecking him

Fred went back to her chest and unhooked her bra. He cupped her breast and started making out with Lily again. Then he led his hand up Lily's skirt.

"What a special day to wear a skirt." Fred said laughing

Fred took her shoes off and started kissing her leg when,

"Okay… Fred… I… don't… think… I'm… ready…" Lily said between breathes while putting her clothes and shoes back on.

"I respect your wishes Lily it's okay." Fred said getting off of her.

"Thank you Fred, you're the best." Lily kissed him once before leaving.

**M has ended!**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

- **At the airport -**

"_Now boarding the flight to London" _the lady over the speaker said

"Finally!" Vanessa said running to the line with her pass

- **On the plane-**

"This is nice. I hope I don't run into the Jonas Brothers again." Vanessa said to herself

"Don't worry you won't meet all of them just one." said a voice behind her, "oh yeah, is this seat taken?" the same voice from before asked

"Oh hi, Joe right?"

"Yeah, the other bros decided to take first class." Joe said taking a seat.

"Why aren't you with them?"

"Well, just because I'm famous doesn't mean I deserve all the nice treatment. All men are equal."

"Men?" Vanessa asked looking mad

"Everyone's created equally then."

"Thank you." she said smiling and giving him a playful nudge

"Well, you know who I am but I forgot your name. What is it again?"

"Vanessa. Vanessa Anne Hudgens."

"Well Vanessa, is it Vanessa or is it Vivian? I'm such a stuck up pop star I forgot your name already."

"Shut up." she said hitting him playfully

"Why, Vanessa I think you were just flirting with me." he said smiling

Just then Vanessa got a text message, "hold on I have to read this."

- Text -

_Hermy12- Are u still on the plane?_

"Oh, it's my friend Hermione. Just wait."

**Nessa45- Yes I am, with guess who?**

_Hermy12- Who? The Jonas Bros?_

**Nessa45- 1 of them, Joe!!! He's so nice and funny**

_Hermy12- some1 has a crush 3_

**Nessa45- G2g I'm talking 2 him! P**

_Hermy12- ok Ima tell Ron!_

**Nessa45- ****NO!!!**

_Hermy12- fine bye!_

- End of text-

"That was just my friend being stupid!" Vanessa said smiling

"I believe you, it wasn't a guy was it?" Joe asked curiously

"No, I promise."

"In case we lose touch can I have your number? You know just to text you and keep in touch."

"Shut up and kiss me if that's what you want!" Vanessa said leaning closer to him.

"Okay maybe I just will." he whispered

"Fine go ahead I'm not stopping you." she whispered back

Joe then leaned in forward and kissed her.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**That's my story and I'm sticking to it! Please review! **

**A lot of twists in here you'll probably find everything out in the next chapter! I'll try to update as soon as possible! If you review, I'll update! GO UPDATE!!!!**


	18. back 2 school: The beat up

**Disclaimer- In another universe I do!**

_Okay I hope you all remember what happened. The whole Jonas mayhem, has anyone heard their new song. ..::Starts singing::.. ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS!!!! That song rocks! They can always have me! Ha! Sorry if I make Brianne so mean, she'll be nicer later on. Just wait!_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

All was going well for Vanessa, she was sneaking into the vents and doing all her work then making it appear on all her professors' desks. They didn't question how it had got there, only why she wasn't in class. Luckily Harry covered for her and said she was very ill. She was lounging around in her new apartment, and she got a new message on her cell.

_JJ- hey, I finally got to rest. I'm at this fancy hotel in London, I think it's called the Old Chaps'. With the other Bros. How's school?_

Instead of messaging him back she decided to go visit Harry. It took an hour to get to Hogwarts.

"VANESSA!!!" She heard Miley yelling her name.

"MILEY!" she ran towards her and they hugged.

"Vanessa?" Lily asked turning the corner with Ginny and Hermione.

"Lily!"

"Oh Vanessa, oh Vanessa! Where fore art thou Vanessa?!"

"Ginny!"

"Hermione." Hermione said quietly.

"Oh hi Hermione!"

"Hey! Where's Joe?"

"Who's Joe?" I heard someone familiar say behind me.

"HARRY!!!!" Vanessa said running up to him and hugging.

"Why are you so late for school?" he asked her

"I was in America daling." She said in a British accent.

"Really!?"

"Yes, when I got back the first thing I did was go to the Weasley's house and check up on you. But someone was being rude and told me to leave." she said looking at Ron who was standing right next to Harry.

"I know Mrs. Weasley is a pain."

"It's not her, it was someone else. It was Ron, now if you don't mind I have to go now."

"Are you going to go get settled in?" Harry asked

"No I'm not staying, I'm just visiting."

"You have to stay!"

"YEAH! PLEASE!" everyone yelled.

"Okay, okay. I will, but just for your sakes."

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Vanessa had settled into the girls dorm. She hung out in the library knowing Ron wouldn't be there. She was wrong, what she saw made her want to puke. She saw Ron and Brianne sitting there flirting. She thought that, _oh it's just a phase he went out with her already he wouldn't do it again. _

"HI!" Vanessa said throwing her book down loudly so they would notice her.

"Hey Nessa, Hermy told me about your ride with the Jo Bros. Did you get an autograph for Gin? Oh, a Lil and Miles want one too if you have any."

Vanessa was mad, she saved this girl from living on the streets and now she has her own nicknames for HER friends. She's even trying to take her guy.

"No, and if I did I wouldn't give them to Hermy, Gin, Lil, Miles, or you!" she said with sarcasm in her voice when she said the new nicknames.

"Stop being so harsh on Anne. Ok Vanessa, just STOP!" Ron yelled

"No! I will not! She comes here taking over everything! Thinking she can take my place! With my friends, you, and she even took my bed!"

"Hey, they gave me your bed." Brianne said.

"You know what fuck you 'Anne', go ahead take my place no one would even notice if I left. Especially not even Ron, because he'd be to busy with an old flame!" Vanessa yelled

"Vanessa stop!" Ron yelled getting up and grabbing her.

"No Ron, let go of me." She said brushing him off.

"Don't waist your time Ron, that slut isn't worth it." Brianne said

"Oh hell no bitch!!" Vanessa yelled jumping on top of Brianne punching her and pulling her hair.

"Who's… The… Slut… Now… Bitch… Did… You… Forget… Nick?" She said between punches.

"Vanessa get off now!" Ron yelled.

Now everyone was watching and yelling things like, "Girl fight!" or "Feline fighting!"

"GET OFF OF HER!" Ron grabbed Vanessa and slapped her, then threw her to the ground. She had hit her head on the edge of the table, leaving her head bloody.

"Va- it wasn't suppose to be like that."

"It wasn't? What were you trying to kill me?"

"Ron?" Brianne said on the ground bleeding

"I'm sorry." Ron said trying to help Vanessa up.

"No I can do it myself. No Ron I'm sorry, that I beat up 'Anne', that I met you, that I met my brother, that we were a 'we', that I did it with Draco, that I came to London, that I met Brianne on that plane to America, and that I ever existed! I know how you feel about me now, I really am sorry about everything. I have to go!" With that she left

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Oliver was still trying to get to Hermione, until finally one day…

"Hermione why don't you just accept me, I've done enough for you. You can only push me away so much that I'm going to want to leave and never come back. Just take me, why don't you want me? Why are you playing games with me?" Oliver asked

"Oliver, I do."

"You do what?"

"I do want to be with you!"

"Good, because Luna's looking pretty good."

"OLIVER!"

"I was kidding! I only have eyes for you."

"What about your lips are they for me or for someone else?"

"Oh, they are for you." Oliver and Hermione were now together and to show everyone that they were together they kissed.

"Thanks for this beautiful necklace."

"You're welcome, and as long as this necklace lasts is as long as our love will last."

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Vanessa was getting tired of people pointing and saying,

"Isn't that the girl who beat up the new girl?"

"Oh my gawd! Really how mean!"

"Isn't she the welcoming committee?"

"Yeah, she is. What a great way of welcoming new students."

Vanessa had to get away but where? She ran to the broken down part of the castle, that's where she usually thinks. When she got there she saw…

"Ron?"

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Cliff hangers! Don't you love them. I know I do! If I'm not the one reading the story! That's my chapter… hope you enjoyed and I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers! Even if you don't review, THANKYOU!**


	19. Back to school: the goodbye

**Disclaimer- if only the magic was real... Then maybe I could…? **

_Sorry for not updating in a while. If you review I will update, this story is coming to an end soon... please review or I can't update!_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

_Vanessa was getting tired of people pointing and saying,_

"_Isn't that the girl who beat up the new girl?"_

"_Oh my gawd! Really how mean!"_

"_Isn't she the welcoming committee?"_

"_Yeah, she is. What a great way of welcoming new students."_

_Vanessa had to get away but where? She ran to the broken down part of the castle, that's where she usually thinks. When she got there, she saw…_

"_Ron?"_

"Vanessa? Hello, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, I just came up here to think but I'll leave since you were here first." Vanessa was turning away when Ron grabbed her wrist

"Look Vanessa I'm sorry, and so is Anne."

"You care about her don't you?"

"Yes I do, I care about her a lot-"

"I didn't really want to hear that."

"Wait, you didn't let me finish. I care more about you then her."

"Then why did you push me? You went over the edge when you did that."

"My emotions just took over."

"It still hurts you know."

"What does?"

"My head... and my heart."

"You didn't go up to the hospital wing?"

"No i was just tired of watching everyone whisper about me it just-" she started crying, "It just reminded me of my old school. Everyone made fun of Troy and me. Until Sharpay went over the edge just like Anne and you did, I just couldn't stop-" she started shaking uncontrollably, "I put her in a coma. I- I- didn't even know what was coming next, the whole school except for Troy turned on me." she was sobbing into Ron's arms, "That's why my parents send me here. To get away from anything that would happen to me. But it was just suppose to be a prank!" she looked up.

"No, it wasn't your fault don't blame yourself. She should have stopped while she was ahead but she decided not to. She had what was coming to her. As long as she's all right, she is all right? Right?"

Vanessa gave a meekly, "Yes."

"Then there's nothing to worry about."

"Ron?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm leaving; I really don't want to stay here. I'm going back to America."

"I'm not going to get mad, whatever you feel is right then do it."

"I think I should leave, I'm probably expelled anyways." she wiped her wrist across her face.

"When?"

"I'll be gone by the start of classes."

"Oh, ok." Ron let her go, and watched her leave hoping she wouldn't be gone forever.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**M CONTENT SKIP AHEAD IF NOT READY TO READ!!**

Fred and Lily had decided to skip there first classes.

"Fred!" Lily yelled as Fred threw her hard on the bed.

"Sorry not very romantic is it?" he said kissing her neck

"No." she moaned

She took her shirt off and they kissed a passionate kiss. Fred unhooked her bra and started sucking on her nipples.

"Oh yes. Suck it, suck it hard Fred." She was taking her pants and thong off.

Fred took off all his clothes in a flash. Lily moaned at the quick entrance, in and out.

"Ahh, Fred!" Fred loved hearing his name coming out of her mouth.

He took it out and started kissing her, she was rubbing his dick against her pussy. He was also enjoying it. Lily once again surprised by the quick entrance. Once again in and out.

"OHHH! So good, I'm about to cum Fred. Ah, ah, ah, ah!!" he withdrew. They laid there for a couple of minutes and fell asleep forgetting that they had to go to the airport to see Vanessa off.

**M CONTENT HAS NOW ENDED!! (Not feeling very comfortable with the m contents myself)**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Hermione and Oliver enjoyed their time together. But Oliver was wondering why Hermione was acting strange around him. So he decided to ask her,

"Hermione is there something wrong???"

"No, why." she said looking at the ground and not into his face.

"Oh, I've noticed that you've been acting strange." when he said this she looked up.

"What right do you have to call me strange?! You are the strange one I am just the person in this relationship trying to do her homework and trying to study for her exams. So tell me what kind of normal things have you done lately?!?"

"Geez I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." he said taking a step back.

"But yet I'm offended. I have to go to the library to study on the history of my ancestors on a report I am doing good-bye." she walked away.

"BYE I LOVE YOU! REMEMBER WE HAVE TO GO SEE VANESSA OFF!" he yelled, but Hermione seemed to ignore him.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Harry was shocked to hear that Vanessa was leaving but maybe it would be good for the both of them. So, he was crying when he was with her at the airport. Hermione, Oliver, Luna, Ginny, Miley, George, and Malfoy were the only other people that came to see her off. They all talked and said good-bye's one by one.

"Hermione... I am sorry to have to leave you like this. Oh god please don't cry, you're going to make me cry. Come here!" Vanessa hugged her and then they departed, "Bye I'll miss you so very much."

"Ollie, oh my gosh you're the nicest person ever. Come here you big stud!" She hugged him, "Take care of Hermy for me please."

"Luna, you're the strangest person I've ever met but that's what makes you so cool." they hugged.

"Ginny, you're the bestest friend ever." they hugged tightly, "Stay Shakespeare smart."

"Miles, you came into my life so suddenly, please watch Harry for me." another hug.

"George, the only guy I know that doesn't want to get in my pants. You're the best you big teddy." they hugged.

"Draco? God, whatever. Come here!" they hugged, but not very long.

"Harry." tears came to her eyes, "I don't know what to say but I'll miss you bro!" she ran up to him and they hugged. She backed away and looked at everyone she cared dearly for, and then said to everyone.

"Where's Lilly and Fred?"

"They're probably asleep." Ginny said, "They said they were taking a nap together. I'm sure they probably forgot the time."

"Yeah sure whatever, and Ron?"

"I told him the time, but you know Ron he probably got distracted by something." George said.

"Oh, I guess this is good-bye." and with that she was gone.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Short? Yes! I finally got to update and probably only this story because my other ones got deleted when I restarted my computer and got it fixed. Please Review this story is almost coming to an end! **


	20. The End

**DISCLAIMER: I want it so, but it can not be.  
**_  
Sorry for the long wait, I lost track of life since this story. I'm making this one the last chapter, which is why I'm going to make it short and to the point. In this chapter eveything will hopefully be resolved.. Hope you enjoy, and review telling me if you'd like a sequel? _

/

_"Yeah sure whatever, and Ron?"_

_"I told him the time, but you know Ron he probably got distracted by something." George said._

_"Oh, I guess this is good-bye." and with that she was gone._

Boarding the plane Vanessa noticed that she forgot her cell phone in her dorm. Running down the boarding stairs she quickly grabbed out the miniature broom that was hanging on her necklace. Thinking of a quick spell it grew in size. She mounted it and flew all the way to Hogwarts.

Landing on the broken part of the castle she ran down the stairs and towards the main building. She bumped into a couple of people and stopped to aplogize every time. She entered the girls dorm seeing her friends sitting. They all looked up questioningly at her. She ran towards the room ignoring them. Her phone wasn't there, she couldn't find it.

"Ness? Is that you?" Hermione walked up behind her.

"Uh, yeah. I forgot my phone."

"You missed your flight for a phone?"

"A girl needs her phone." She glanced around still looking for it.

"Oh my, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked walking into the room.

"Lost my cellular device." Vanessa stated.

"What's this about cells and deep ice?" Miley asked walking in.

"She lost her phone." Ginny said.

"It'll be okay, just disconnect it and go home." Hermione said.

"Right. Guess I'll have to catch another flight home."

Vanessa walked outside and saw Brianne sitting by herself on the staircase. Curiousity getting the best of her she walked up to her.

"Where's Ron?" Vanessa asked.

"Vanessa! You're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to be on a plane back home. With.."

"What's wrong?"

"Ron."

Vanessa looked down at the concerned girls face, "What about him?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. Where is he?"

"Uhm, shower."

"Oh, right. Well, tell him I said bye."

"Tell him yourself." Brianne whispered to herself as Vanessa walked away.

After boarding her second flight Vanessa finally felt at ease and slept the rest of the way home. Not once did she think of Ron.

Leaving the airport she headed home happily. Entering her house she ran to the phone to call Troy. Inviting him over he happily accepted.

"So, you're back for good now?" Troy smiled on hearing the news.

"Yes. For good."

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Depends what you think." Before Troy could answer her the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." She rolled her eyes, annoyed at whoever it was.

Shock ran through every part of her body. She couldn't get herself to react, she couldn't move. Standing there paralyzed the boy at the door smiled and she melted.

"I'm sorry it took so long to find you. You had forgotten this and I wanted to return it to you." The boy spoke, handing her the phone she left.

"How'd you get it? It was on my nightstand."

"Brianne gave it to me and I knew you would like it back."

"You came all the way over here to give me my phone."

"I'd do anything for you."

"Ron. We don't belong in each others worlds."

"We belong in each others hearts though."

"Then that's where you'll be. In my heart. Thank you, Ron. For everything."

"So that's it then? It's over like that?"

"I've never met someone like you Ron, you've changed me in so many ways. Our worlds are different, we can't be together when you're all the way in London."

It had started to snow. Vanessa smiled as Ron looked up at the sky.

"I hate this bloody weather."

"Snow is a beautiful thing, Ron. It blankets everything. A solid, yet a liquid together."

Ron looked over at the girl he would give up everything for. But he couldn't leave Hogwarts, and she wouldn't leave her home. The only thing left for him was to let go.

"Vanessa, I'll love you always. Maybe, in the future.. if we meet again."

"Maybe.."

With that Ron walked back to the airport to head to London. He recieved a text. It read,

_"Miss you already." _

He closed his phone smiling to himself. Looking up at the sky, at the snow. He for once didn't hate the weather. It actually made him quite happy.

As for the rest of the gang. Harry and Miley broke up but remained close friends. Lily and Fred are still together to this day. George ended up with Brianne. Hermione still think Oliver is a bafoon but she loves him anyways. Draco had grown quite fond of the Shakespeare fanatic, Ginny and grew an obsession over her. Ginny is placing a restraining order on Draco. Mrs. Weasley no longer hates Americans and is quite fond of watching baseball.

Ron stood outside of a church a couple years later. Hermione and Oliver had gotten married and he was chosen as Oliver's bestman since the boy didn't have many other male friends. The wedding had ended already and he waited for Ginny to take her home.

He scowled as he looked up at the sky, seeing that it started snowing.

"Snow is a beautiful thing, Ron." He looked up his heart thumping in his chest. It wasn't her, it was her brother Harry.

"Whatever, Potter. I've heard it all before." He got in his car as Ginny and Harry got in the backseat. They were together.

Getting home they opened the door to find their mother talking with someone. Ron didn't know who it was nor did he care. Running up to his room he laid on the bed falling asleep. A couple hours of sleep later he got out of bed going to get something to drink. As he grabbed a glass he saw a figure sitting outside on the porch. The world as he saw it was blanketed in snow. He only thought of one person who'd be crazy enough to be in the snow.

"Snow is a beautiful thing." He said sitting next to the person on the porch.

"I agree." She smiled at him.

He looked at her, she didn't look any different and his heart still hammered in his chest when she smiled. He leaned into her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Realizing what he had done he backed away blushing.

"I'm s-sorry." Ron said looking down. Vanessa grabbed his chin and made him look at her. She leaned in kissing him. He didn't back away this time he kissed her back. Until they both had started breathing raggedly did they come up for air.

"I change my mind." She said.

"About what?"

"We may be from different worlds Ron, but the love is still the same."

"I love you."

"I'll always love you." She smiled leaning in for another kiss.

It would not be the last kiss they shared though. Vanessa explained to Ron that after she returned to America she didn't feel the same for Troy, and he had ended up confessing that he wanted Sharpay and didn't want to break her heart. Luckily, neither of them got their hearts broken. They both wanted different people.

Ron caught Vanessa up on everything before asking to marry him. She agreed happily. She had to go home to get the rest of her stuff before she returned leaving Ron in the London airport. Before she boarded the plane her phone started buzzing. She took it out smiling at what she read.

_"Miss you already." _

**Finally, it's over. I'm a bit sad to have ended it here. I was going to progress it to have it three more chapters longer but since I like even numbers... 20 is a good place to stop. Review and tell me what you think! Thank you for joining me on this journey! **


End file.
